


At the Rise of Dawn: A Sun Never Sets sequel

by GreyWolfGhost



Series: Sun Never Sets Twilight Saga [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book: Breaking Dawn, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Growing Up, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Mother-Son Relationship, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, POV Original Character, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, Siblings, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twilight References, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vampire Family, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolfGhost/pseuds/GreyWolfGhost
Summary: The 4th installment to the Sun Never Sets series: Breaking Dawn, told from the point of view of the youngest Cullen Chris, an Original Character. Please read Sun Never Sets, it's sequels, and prequels if you really would like to be able to fully enjoy this fic and understand additional characters, not from the actual Twilight series.
Series: Sun Never Sets Twilight Saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have been following this series and have stuck with me I just want to thank you so very much for trusting me and giving me and this series a chance. I have long been proud of this series since I first uploaded it to Fanfiction.net, but have always been nervous about the feedback for it. Original characters are not always well received and fics that change the original material or insert original characters are often skipped over. So the fact that so many of you have read this series left kudos or such positive comments has been reassuring and encouraging for me as an aspiring writer hoping to publish my own work someday. 
> 
> Thank you again and please know how much you all mean to me. Please enjoy At the Rise of Dawn.

The days that followed the battle did so in a blur. I didn't speak, I barely moved. I know the whole family was concerned and desperate for extra help, but I felt like I was watching all of this concern from afar, a spectator not part of the "play".

Right after the battle, Emmett brought me into the house and gently put me on the couch, Esme was right behind him. She had insisted that Carlisle go check on Jacob, promising him that her and my siblings would take care of me until he got back, he was reluctant, but complied.

There wasn't much for them to take care of though, they tried everything to get me to acknowledge them, talk, even look at them instead of staring straight ahead at the wall. Believe me, I wanted to. I wanted nothing more than to accept Esme's arms around my shoulders, lean in close to my mother, and be comforted.

The problem was, I couldn't move, I seriously had no control over my body. My mind was there, but that was it. Even when Emmett stepped in front of me trying to catch my attention, I stared right through my brother as if he wasn't there. Jasper must have tried reading my emotions because I could see the frustration on his face…he got nowhere either.

Let me tell you it sucks seeing all this going on around you and not being able to react, not being able to do anything. I'm not even sure how it happened or why.

In the end, Esme put on a cricket match and sat with me on the couch as we waited for Carlisle to get back. Every once in a while she would reach over, tuck a piece of my unruly hair behind my ear and cradle me close,

"Christian, sweetie, talk to me please?" Esme cooed "please Christian, come back to me."

I'm trying mum, I really am, I thought, it was all I could do.

Everyone took time to sit with me, giving Esme a break. Carlisle tried everything he could to break my space out, but he realized quickly that this wasn't one of my normal space outs, nothing he did could snap me back.

This went on for nearly a week. Nothing changed and it reached the point where the concern for me was so overwhelming that my parents drove me north to Alaska.

Despite our disagreement regarding the pack, Tanya's only concern was for me. Even Irina was able to put aside her anger, especially after the desperate phone call they must have received from Esme about what had happened. Though Irina was nowhere to be found when we arrived, she had sent her sympathies to Carlisle to give to me.

Esme kept me held close as Tanya pulled open the door. Whatever she had been expecting, was not what she was presented with as she stared at my dead expression. She reached out to hug me and for the first time in knowing the Denali clan, my body flinched at her touch, as if I had been burned as if Kate had shocked me with her ability. That was when Tanya realized that Esme and Carlisle had not been exaggerating, that something was in fact seriously wrong.

Esme guided me into the house and sat me down on the couch. Tanya quickly joined us, putting me in the middle of them. Tanya continued to glance at Esme for an explanation. I don't know how much the Denali clan had been told, but the whole story was about to come out

Eleazar glanced my way first cautiously, before turning to look at Carlisle, who stood near the open fire, his hand on the mantle, staring into the flames.

"Carlisle, what happened, friend?"

As Carlisle began telling the whole story, Tanya moved closer, hugging me tight. Kate and Carmen stood behind the couch and kept their hands on my shoulder, while Carmen kept one hand on Esme's shoulders.

For their own reasons, our cousins have more hatred towards the Volturi then we Cullens could even imagine having. Granted we disliked the Volturi's means of authority and power hunger, even their methods for how things are handled, but up until now, we did not hate them.

Carmen and Eleazar had experienced the Volturi's ruthlessness and cruelty first hand and Tanya, Irina, and Kate had been orphaned by the Volturi when their mother had been executed for creating and sheltering an immortal child, long before Carlisle had met the girls.

"Oh Chris," Carmen cooed, she leaned over and hugged me tight. I couldn't return the gesture I wanted to, but it felt like all the strength had been sucked from my body.

"That little bitc-" Tanya started to say when Esme and Carmen shook their heads, but she wasn't going to apologize, she was being blunt and it was necessary. "She did it only to hurt him, to cause this, exactly what he is going through right now is more than she can ask for. Uphold the law bull. If she can't have Chris's love then no one can, and she is perfectly happy with causing him as much pain and grief as she can, she's punishing him. Aro's friendship with Carlisle is the only reason she hasn't tried to eliminate all of you, or even just one of you. That would be the ultimate pain and she knows he would never recover from that and that would be her greatest victory."

I felt Eleazar coming closer to me and he looked into my eyes, the normal Chris would have wiggled away from his gaze, or averted his eyes…sometimes the best way to profile someone is by studying their eyes, and since I try to avoid letting people profile me, I get uneasy about letting them look into my eyes and avoid it. The me that was sitting here didn't do any of that, I couldn't for that matter, I seriously had no control over my own body, I was running on autopilot.

"Carlisle, how long ago was the battle?"

"Nearly a week,"

"He hasn't hunted I'm assuming. His eyes are nearly black, I don't think I have ever seen them get this dark blue before."

"He won't move, he hasn't spoken since that night." Esme sobbed "we've tried everything we can think of, but we can't reach him."

"He loves it up here, Alaska has always been one of Chris's favorite places and we hoped that by bringing him here it might help, it's some sort of shock, I've never seen anything like it and I…I do not know what I can do to help him," Carlisle added.

I could hear it in his voice, he felt helpless, I never meant for my father to feel that way, I never meant to hurt my parents…I was the one being selfish now…

Carlisle, I'm sorry, dad please, I'm so sorry this isn't your fault, please…please forgive me. I'm here, I'm trying to come back.

In my mind, I yelled this to him, but of course, my body didn't respond, it wouldn't respond, I felt like I was trapped in my own body…not a pleasant feeling

"He was willing to join the guard to protect the girl," Esme added pushing back my bangs. Eleazar looked at Carmen and Kate, Carmen must have understood Eleazar's silent command, because she stood up and looked at Kate.

"Kate, why don't we take Chris upstairs. We have a room all set up for him, it overlooking the mountains we know how much he loves them." Carmen suggested and Esme nodded. I felt Carmen's arms under my own as she pulled me off the couch. Esme held onto my arm for as long as she could, before I was finally out of her grasp.

Carlisle POV

I watched slowly as Carmen and Kate led Chris up the stairs, watching him move so painful was agonizing, especially knowing that there was nothing I could do to make it all better. My son needed me to step in and fix everything and unfortunately I could not.

"Carlisle, I did not realize how serious this was," Eleazar said softly I looked at the fire once more, before turning to my old friend.

"Can you tell us what happened before the Volturi showed up?" Tanya asked, I glanced over at Esme who was focused on the stairs. I know she wanted nothing more than to rush upstairs and hold Chris, try to comfort him. Unfortunately, we have not been able to succeed, it was necessary to let the Denali's have a go, Esme knew that, but it still was not easy for either of us.

"The girl, she couldn't have been more than fifteen…" Esme murmured "an innocent child."

Tanya reached over and hugged Esme as we moved towards the couches and chairs.

"Emmett and Chris spent the fight working together as they normally do. We had most of the newborns destroyed, the wolves." I paused hesitating "did more than their share of the work and one of them even saved Chris when one of the newborns had him pinned. The girl… she was hiding throughout the entire battle, none of us even noticed her. Chris must have gotten too close to her hiding spot because she bolted from it. I don't think she meant to run into him, she must have panicked and instinct took over, kill or be killed. Chris was able to calm her, convinces her to surrender."

"When she looked at him, her eyes told it all." Esme started "all she saw was him, she would panic when any of us blocked him from her view, she was so calm, he had saved her life he was her knight in shining armor."

"Her prince charming…" Tanya guessed and Esme nodded

"Very much so."

"He just wanted to protect her, that's all he was trying to do. Like she was his responsibility…" I added, pausing briefly "We knew she had to be completely subdued before Bella arrived. Chris allowed Jasper to use his knowledge of newborns to handle her. She panicked again when he separated her from Chris, but she must have realized Jasper's authority and submitted quickly."

"Rosalie suggested we bring the girl back to the house before Bella came. But Chris insisted that she had to grow accustomed to Bella's scent and Jasper agreed." Esme added as I continued

"We didn't see any danger in it, she had not been a danger to any of us and she was so focused on Chris and he on her that we didn't think there would be a problem. The Volturi would come, see that the army had been destroyed and that there was nothing left for them but to return to Volterra. Yes, they would see that Bella is still human, but we could give them a date a set date." I paused and rubbed my temple "I should have separated them…If I had just let Jasper stand with the girl and kept Chris away from her, Jane wouldn…"

Esme reached over and took my hand

"It wouldn't have mattered friend." Eleazar said leaning close "it appears that Chris has inadvertently made an enemy of Jane and Alec. She would have seen the girl and would have reacted the same way, even if Chris showed no interest in the girl at all even if he had no feeling for the girl, Jane would not be able to see past that. She would see a girl about their age, see a potential mate for Chris and the end result would have been the same. Tanya was correct in what she said. Jane is set to cause Chris as much pain as she believes he has caused her by rejecting her feelings towards him. Jane has long lost that part of her humanity, the ability to recognize true love, what she believes is a connection to Chris is a projection. Aside from Alec, Chris is the only male vampire physically her age she has ever encounter on a personal level. She has realized what Chris knows and what Alec knows, the three of them are a rarity, and therefore finding their other half, their true soul mate is not an easy task. How many other vampires Chris's age have you seen Carlisle? In your three hundred years how many?"

"Only three, Chris, Jane, and Alec, and two others I have only heard of, the young ones who Siobhan created, two girls, about Chris' age. But I have not spoken with Siobhan and Liam in many years."

"Chris has two problems working against him here," Tanya spoke up "Jane feels that if she were to lose Chris to his true soul mate, she may never find hers, Alec feels that if Chris accepts his sister, then he will lose her in that regards. Both have taken issue with Chris and it was unfortunately only a matter of time before it came to light."

I rubbed my chin sighing. This was my fault. Aro had insisted I bring Chris to the Volturi, I gave in and brought him, putting my son in this situation. If I hadn't put Chris in this, Jane wouldn't have reason to hate him.

Esme reached over and took my hand, shaking her head. My wife knows me better than anyone she knew what was on my mind.

"Carlisle, Esme," Eleazar spoke up "you are family and I apologize for us not being there when you needed us. You have always been there for us. But we promise, Jane and Alec will not hurt Chris again, we are all here to protect him and you."

We nodded, thankful for our friends. We both looked towards the stairs, hoping that soon…however long it took, we would have our son back. We both missed him so much.

Xxx

Carmen helped me over to a window seat in their guest room. It's always been one of my favorite spots in the Denali house, it's a perfect view of the mountains and sometimes, on a really clear night, I can see the northern lights. Its always calmed me down, I've never known why, but I always feel comforted, at ease when I can just sit and watch the lights.

"Chris," Kate said, clearly not expecting an answer "Chris we're here, we want you to come back. I know you're in there and you're trying to come back, but only when you're ready. You have to decide when you're ready, but know that we're here for you."

Carmen brushed my hair back

"When Carlisle brought you here to meet us I was so excited for him and Esme. You bring light to the family Chris and I don't know if you realize it, you bring humor, you bring childhood and adulthood to our lives all rolled into one being. A life that completes the family. Someday soon you'll find the one who completes you. Christian Usted encontrará que usted compañero del alma Primo pequeño. You will find your soul mate little cousin."

"I promise you Jane will not hurt you again, we won't let her Chris," Kate added.

I didn't answer her, not that they expected an answer, but Kate did give my hand a squeeze and Carmen kissed the top of my head. I was already starting to feel at ease, maybe it was the mountains or maybe it was just a change of scenery, but I could already feel myself fighting to come back, it was just going to take a while.

xxx

I stayed with the Denali's for about a month, maybe a few weeks over, they did everything they could to break me out of my space out. I don't know how they did it, but they did. They brought me back nearly to myself again, it sounds odd, but even so, I wasn't the same person I had been in the hours leading up to the battle with the newborns. Somehow in that timeframe, I became a different person, I grew up a little I guess.

After the Volturi killed Bree, I had felt like nothing would ever feel happy again. It actually had very little to do with Bree's death surprisingly. I felt for her, we definitely had a connection and under different outcomes, there would've been the potential for the protection I felt for her to move into more.

The depression was more connected with the realization that I was the cause of Bree's death. It showed that I was powerless to protect anyone, I was weak and had no control. I may be able to predict what could happen in the future, but I wasn't able to stop it when it really counted.

It also showed me that the world I've viewed as safe, well safe in the mindset of our family unit, nothing could really hurt us as long as we were together, well that wasn't entirely true.

Even with the fight with the newborns that feeling didn't waver. It wasn't until the Volturi Goon squad showed up, that's when two worlds literally collided. The world of the Volturi that had once scared me, but was on the other side of the world far from me, was now in my own backyard, and able to reach out and kill.

With Bree, I knew that had I not shown an interest in her, had I not stood my ground and protected her, Jane might have just let things go. I was the idiot, I got Bree killed, not only that I put my family at risk, they might have been killed just so Jane would have the satisfaction of watching me squirm.

Killing Bree had brought me down, both mentally and physically. Jane could only imagine what destroying my family would do to me, and if I've profiled Jane well enough, she's got a pretty damn good imagination.

By the time I was ready to go home, Tanya and the others were all in agreement that I was ready. I love the Denali clan, they're our family and I was grateful for all they did to help me out, but I was ready to go home. I missed my parents, my brothers and sisters, Bella, and Chap of course.

Carmen and Eleazar drove me home and stayed for a few hours visiting with the family, as well as recapping how I was doing. Most people would feel this was kind of invasive, but believe me, it wasn't, everyone was concerned and everyone wanted reassurance that I was slowly returning to myself.

After hugs and a few kisses and thank you wishes to Eleazar and Carmen, I wandered up to my room. It hadn't changed which I was thankful for, but Chap was missing…I felt panic wash over me.

"Don't panic Chris," Alice's voice came from my doorway, I turned around quickly, she was standing there smiling at me, sitting on her shoulder gnawing on a sunflower seed was Chaplin.

"Chap," I said, his ears perked up and he scampered off of Alice's shoulder, down her body to the floor where he ran up my leg and onto my shoulder "Aw buddy I missed you too."

"I kept him in the family room that way he'd have company while you were gone, he missed you."

I gently rubbed Chap's head and walked over to my sister, hugging her tight, she hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Alice, I owe you,"

"You owe me nothing Chris, I missed you, we all did. I'm just glad you're back."

"Backish," I replied "may need a few more sessions on the couch before I'm back 100%" I added grinning, Alice reached over and hugged me again

"How are you feeling?" she asked, in a serious voice

"Better than I was Alice I promise."

"I'm sorry Chris,"

I raised an eyebrow and slid Chap back into his cage.

"For what?"

"I should have seen it coming Chris, warned you…I feel responsible for what happened and what happened afterward."

I put a hand on my sister's arm and stopped her right there

"Alice, it wasn't your fault." I explained "none of it." I paused "I don't even blame myself anymore…" Alice looked at me expectantly "not entirely, there's still enough blame on me, but none on you or any of you for that matter, just on me."

"Chris, it wasn't your fault," I nodded but wasn't going to argue with my sister, it's safer that way. "can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

Alice looked so defeated so hurt I didn't want her to tell me anything, it was clearly hurting her.

"Chris, before the Volturi came, I…" she sat down on my window seat and couldn't look at me. I sat down next to my sister timidly and put an arm around her shoulder

"Alice you don't have to,"

"Chris I saw Jane's decision, I knew nothing would change that, there was nothing I could do, nothing any of us could do. But I couldn't tell you, you looked so happy so content I've never seen you look that way and I didn't want to end that, even though I knew it was going to end. This was my fault Chris and I am so ashamed."

"Alice, please" I hugged her tight "please stop blaming yourself. Even if you did see what was going to happen you just said it yourself you couldn't stop it, I was an idiot to try and choose my own happiness over my family." I took a deep breath "and Jane was right, sorta."

"Chris no she was never right about anything."

"She was about one thing, Bree wasn't my one, I know that now, she might have been eventually, but the…whatcha call it, the moment you knew Jasper was the one."

"Chris that was a vision,"

"Yeah, but it was a vision of Jasper, just like that moment Carlisle knew Esme was the one, the moment Edward knew Bella was the one. That kind of thing. What is it that you guys are always saying about each other? you knew it instantly. I didn't feel it with Bree. It was more of a… protection I think, she was my physical age, she was brought into this life without her consent and something about that really hit a chord with me so what I thought was love was as Jane said a projection."

"Chris are you-"

"I'm sure Alice, it took me an entire month to figure it out, but of everything that happened that night I am most certain of this stuff. I wanted to protect Bree, help her. Do what Carlisle…literally what being a part of a family did for me." I paused "it just wasn't mean to be and I know that know." I shrugged "anyways, seriously enough about my depression extravaganza. What's been going on around here? What have I missed?"

Alice smiled wide, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. Inside was an invitation, for Bella and Edward's wedding. I knew they had been talking about it, and I knew that my brother had proposed before the battle.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Alice exclaimed, "and you know what the best part about it is?"

I looked at my sister carefully and I could read exactly what the 'best part' of it was, it was written all over her face and her body language.

"Bella made the amateur mistake and gave you full control over her wedding?" Alice's grin told it all, I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "She has no idea what she's in for huh?"

"Oh of course she knows and it won't be as bad as you think Christian."

I grinned

"Now are we talking Emmett and Rose's twentieth renewal/second wedding or their thirtieth?" Alice couldn't look me in the eyes as she rocked back and forth, trying to look innocent. "oh god…not their fiftieth! That was insane. Please don't tell me you're going that route." She still wouldn't answer me and I groaned, trying not to laugh, Bella was not going to like Alice's plan at all, in fact, there was seriously a good chance our future sister was going to kill Alice. But on a positive note, it would be fun to sit back and watch the entire wedding event unfold, this was going to be hilarious nonetheless.

Alice hugged me once more

"glad you're home Chrissy, we really missed you." She kissed my cheek and skipped out of my room before I could answer her.

I looked over at Chaplin who was watching contently on my desk. He had moved from my shoulder at one point and was gnawing on a sunflower seed.

"Well, I see she fattened you up nicely, been spoiled Chap?" Chaplin looked up at me and squeaked a little before returning to his sunflower seed. I looked around my room again and sighed "definitely good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

One of the obvious downsides to my lengthy space out was hypervigilance and overprotectiveness that came from my family over it. Any headway I'd made getting my family to not baby me went out the window and I knew I deserved it. From my siblings constantly asking if I was okay to Esme coddling me every time I stood still long enough.

At one point a week or so after coming home I needed a break so I told Esme I was going for a walk and would be home in a few hours. In the past, she would've just said okay and reminded me to be careful but she followed me to the front door asking over and over if I wanted company or if I wanted one of my siblings to go too. Again I knew I had certainly earned this over coddling so it was just in my best interest to go with it and simply explain and remind my mother that I was okay.

As soon as I was outside I took off running to the woods. It felt good to just run as fast as I could nothing to slow me down.

I didn't even pay attention to where I was running. I just ran.

About ten-fifteen minutes in I stopped short, I could smell wolf and groan. I was not over the line I wasn't even close to it. I wanted nothing to do with the pack I wasn't in the mood.

From around the bend, a shaggy sandy-haired wolf cautiously stepped out. It was Seth...the jerk that had attacked me for no reason a few months earlier and the one who stayed with Bella and Edward up on the mountain during the battle.

I'd gotten the impression early on that he's physically about my age. Give or take a year or two. The second time we met, which was in the field before the battle, when we were just training and the wolves were watching, I got the feeling he was extremely curious about us, me especially, someone about his age. That doesn't mean I'm ready to let my guard down around him. He did attack me for no reason and I think I was in the right to hold a grudge we Scots are not known for forgiving easily at least not the Callaghan clan.

Instead of looking ready for round two or even trying to be tough, Seth gave me this doopy and I mean doopy grin, and to see that kind of face on a wolf especially on a wolf that a few months ago tried to eat me, is well weird.

"Er, hi," I said cautiously, I could feel his emotions he was content like he had just run into an old friend. His tail even wagged a little, now this was too bloody much "right I'll just be going on my way."

His eyes went wide and he quickly darted back around a tree, emerging seconds later human and pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Wait up a sec Chris," he said cautiously "look..." He paused "sorry about y'know"

"Going American werewolf in London on me and trying to eat me?" I asked his eyes went wide as I shrugged "it's okay, believe me, I know 'bout instincts taking over. No hard feelings."

That seemed to be the last thing on his mind now.

"You've seen that movie?!" He exclaimed in surprise

"Well duh" I replied "and the sequel too" I shrugged again "not the best movies in the world but I've seen worse."

"You like horror movies?" Seth asked clearly surprised by that

"Who doesn't, well okay I guess I can add my sister to that she hates them especially vampire-based ones," Now Seth just looked at me in disbelief. "What just cause I'm a what do you guys call us 'bloodsucker, leech, flea?' I can't enjoy a good vampire flick? I mean you ever see the original Dracula? We're talking 1930s Bela Lugosi or the original wolfman movie? Lon Chaney Those guys were masters, unbeatable."

Seth still had a blank look on his face I don't know if it was he didn't know the names of some of the greatest actors to grace the silver screen or if he was still dumbfounded that a vampire enjoyed vampire flicks.

"Dude let me get this straight you watch horror movies about your kind, and you enjoy them?" I nodded "isn't that like an oxymoron or something?"

"Er, dunno about an oxymoron, but I was a fan of the genre before I became a vampire. My human dad took me to see the original Dracula story when I was little, Nosferatu, silent film, awesome, still a classic."

"Silent?"

"Yeah as in no words, only music, and movie, with dialogue appearing on black slides to read."

"Sounds…kinda boring to be honest," Seth admitted and I shrugged

"Wasn't back then, that was quality cinema when I was a kid. And in my personal opinion, a helluva lot better than anything Hollywood is producing nowadays."

"How old are you anyway?" Seth asked cautiously, like I said before he seemed genuinely curious about me and to be honest I wasn't as afraid of him as I had been. I think the pair of us were still kind of cautious with one another, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Was there a serious potential for a friendship to emerge here?

"I'll be eighty in December," I explained

"Holy crap," he breathed "I knew you guys were old, but"

"Hey!" I exclaimed and he got this scared puppy look in his eyes like I was about to beat him with a rolled-up newspaper. "Kidding Seth," I replied and he relaxed a little. "Besides, compared to the rest of the family I'm the baby…literally. Carlisle we're talking over three hundred, and Jasper just over a hundred and fifty."

Seth whistled

"Wooow," he breathed, "so you really were around for World War II?" he asked and I nodded

"I wasn't just around for it I lived it. I was a kid in London during the blitz," I paused "it's actually because of that bloody war I'm standing in front of you." Seth looked confused again "no war, no building falling on top of me from a German bomb, no reason to be brought to the hospital nearly dead. Also no war, no reason for Carlisle to be in London at that particular time." I shrugged "things happen for a reason."

"Dude next time I have a history exam can I bother you?" I looked at him, trying to determine if he was serious and the scary thing was, he really was serious. "I mean I studied the Second World War in school, but dude you lived it."

"Right, Seth I don't think you can use me as a source though." I grinned "I can see the work cited page now 'quote on page two from a random kid who happens to be a vampire and lived it.' really don't think that'll go over well with any teacher."

Seth took a timid step forward and held out his hand,

"Speaking of going over well…look man I am sorry for attacking you. Can, can we call a truce?"

I looked down at his hand for a second

"Were you out here in the woods waiting for me or something?" I asked he shook his head

"I was doing patrols about a mile back, I caught your scent and came to investigate. I didn't realize you were back,"

"Back?" I asked

"Yeah, heard you were up in Alaska for the last month."

I narrowed my eyes a little

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Edward, I was asking if you wanted to maybe exchange video game information and hook up to play online. Edward said you're a huge gamer and you have a few sweet systems. So I thought maybe we could do that, but then when I asked your brother he said you were in Alaska for the month." Seth explained cautiously, it made me wonder how much Edward had told others about what had happened to me. "he called me the other day to say you were back home and were around if I wanted to exchange stuff."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair,

"Right," I said, Seth's hand was still extended, waiting to shake. He was being the mature one here, apologizing for attacking me and I knew I wasn't completely innocent in the whole thing either so I slowly held my hand out and we shook hands for a brief second before dropping them.

"So, what's your video game of choice?" Seth asked changing the subject and I had to chuckle, I thought I had a short attention span

I shrugged

"Emmett likes Halo, but I can take it or leave it. I like the old school stuff, but we did get a Wii while I was away."

Seth's eyes went wide again, I swear if they kept doing that his eyes were going to bug out of his head, he already looked like a deranged Chihuahua or something.

"Dude, that hasn't been released yet! How'd you get one?!"

"Carlisle has connections," I replied

"Man, all I've got is a PS2 and a GameCube," Seth grumbled a little and I chuckled. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Anytime you want to come over and check it out…" I took a deep breath "you're more than welcome, besides, we're pretty well stocked on the video game basis, I think we even have Pong and an Atari floating around somewhere in the house. Not entirely sure where the systems are but I can check. But you're more than welcome over."

Seth's surprised look changed from bug-eyed Chihuahua back to nervous puppy about to get hit with a newspaper.

"Uh, er," he stuttered and I chuckled again

"Right, vampire-werewolf rivalry, me of all people should know that."

"No, it's not that, I don't have a problem with you guys, Edward and I've become pretty good friends while you were gone. We saved each other's butts up on that mountain a couple of times." I nodded "it's just, are, are you seriously asking me over for a playdate?" he asked and I burst out laughing.

I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, it was so bad I actually fell to the ground laughing. It took Seth by surprise as he stared at me dumbfounded for a second before he started laughing too. Our laughs echoing through the forest, I swear I heard all the small animals in the area making a break for it.

When we finally calmed down, we looked at each other then burst out laughing again. It felt really good to laugh this hard.

"I…" I started to stutter trying to speak around my laughs "I guess I am, Seth, would you come over to my house for a playdate? Or do you have to ask your mum first?" I snorted before laughing again. Then Seth snorted and it just started us all over. It literally took I think fifteen minutes to calm down to the point where we could actually talk.

"So glad I didn't eat you, you're all right." Seth breathed leaning against a tree for support.

"Right, you're not so bad yourself, for a wolf…but I'm pretty sure I could've taken you," I shot back grinning

"Yeah right, there's nothing to you, one chomp and that be it you'd be a goner."

"If I was a goner from you, it be because you smell like a wet dog in the summertime. I'd be dropping dead from the smell…oh wait." I put a hand to my wrist and grinned "too late, already did."

Seth returned the grin

"You don't exactly smell like a patch of daisies there Flea."

"Oh really," I replied "that's the name you're giving me. Flea?"

"Yeah, whatcha going to do about it?"

I thought that over and my grin got wider

"Wanna race?"

"I think I can take you, Cullen,"

I shook my head

"Not a chance, but that's not the kind of race I'm talking about," I nodded over my shoulder "we've got Mario Kart at my house and I've got a whole room set up on the third floor." Seth grinned, like he kind of wanted to accept the invitation, but he hesitated and looked behind him, something only he could hear.

"I would, but I have to get back on patrol, we're kinda shorthanded right now."

I raised an eyebrow, there was a lot in the pack, I mean a lot of members, it had grown significantly right before the newborns had shown up.

Seth nodded off my confused look

"Shorthanded?" I asked

"I've been covering for Jacob, he kinda took off."

"What do you mean took off?"

"Him and Billy got an invitation in the mail that kind of set him off."

I understood instantly

"Oh, right, that invitation."

Seth nodded

"We got one too, I mean, my mom, sister, and I. So we're going, if Jacob doesn't go we're taking Billy."

"Where'd he go?" I asked and Seth shrugged

"Wherever he went, it's far enough that our telepathy is out of range. He was really pissed."

"I bet,"

"Anyways, I gotta get going, I just wanted to make sure we're cool."

"Yeah, we're cool." I replied, "you got a cell phone?" Seth nodded "what's your number."

Seth got this blank look on his face as he tried to remember his own number, I chuckled and he gave me a half glare.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled

"You, forget your own number?"

"I don't call myself," he argued shrugging. I rolled my eyes

"Fine, mine's 206-926-2540." Seth looked confused as if he was trying to remember the number "want me to write it down?"

"Pockets are kind of hard to come by in wolf form." He explained and I nodded

"Right."

"But I think I got it, I've got a pretty good memory. Besides I have Edward's number in my phone."

"Wow you and my brother really have become buddy, buddy."

Seth grinned and shrugged

"He's an okay guy, kinda stiff,"

"Try living with him, I've been dealing with that stiff pun intended for over six decades,"

Seth chuckled

"We'll definitely set something up I'm stoked to see an actual Wii, still can't believe you guys have one."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied

Seth gave me a wave and headed back to the bushes. There was a 'pop' noise and his shaggy wolf form came around the tree. He gave me a goofy puppy grin, wagged his tail, and bolted into the woods, leaving me standing there, wondering what the hell had happened.

I didn't have long to contemplate that as my phone started ringing. My first thought was that it was Esme, calling to check on me, I seriously knew I earned the babying, but I also knew it was going to get old real fast.

It wasn't Esme's number or anyone else in my family for that matter, it was Bella. I was a little surprised she was calling me. Bella had been over the house a couple of times since I came home. She was excited to see me and had even given me a tight hug asking if I was okay. But even so, I didn't understand why she was calling me.

I flipped my phone open

"Er, hi Bella,"

"Oh, Chris I am so glad you answered." She sounded out of breath and I wasn't exactly sure why, she didn't sound panicked or in trouble, just a little testy.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked

"Chris, I didn't want to call Edward he'd just go on the 'I told you so' streak he's so good at."

"Yeah, I know that much, been on the receiving end of that annoyance. But what's wrong?"

"My truck just died."

"Like died, died?"

"Like completely gone, won't turn over nothing."

"Is it even trying?"

"No, Chris you're the only one I trust with my truck."

I sighed

"Okay, where are you?"

"I was heading to work, I'm about two miles from my house."

"Okay, I'll be there in like ten minutes, is the truck off the road?"

"Yeah, out of the way."

"Good, be there soon."

"Okay," Bella said, "and Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Chris thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Bella," I replied hanging up with her. Her truck is ancient and though I have done my best with the maintenance…there's only so much I can do, so much anyone could do. There was a good chance I was going to get to Bella's truck and there be nothing I could do for it, which really made me sad, I love that truck, probably even more than Bella.

Xxx

I ran home as fast as I could, Esme was surprised to see me back so soon, but I must have looked calmer because she smiled at me, hugged me tight then asked what I was up too. I quickly explained about Bella calling me about her truck, she was obviously concerned, but kissed the top of my head and sent me off to play mechanic.

Running would have been faster no doubt about it, but that option wasn't a possibility so I took my dirt-bike. In theory at least the Forks world theory I'm still a few months short of getting my permit, so there would be no driving my mustang to Bella just yet. But Chief Swan or any of the Forks cops wouldn't pull me over for my dirt-bike, provided I had my helmet on which I did.

Bella wasn't too hard to find, for one thing, you can't miss that big red hunk of metal and two, she was leaning against it, waiting for me, she started waving her hands madly and flagged me down as soon as she heard the roar from my bike.

I slid to a stop, sending some gravel flying as I pulled up alongside her truck. She looked extremely relieved and literally hugged me as I shut my bike down and pulled off my helmet.

"I am so glad to see you!" she exclaimed and I chuckled

"So what happened?"

"I have no idea, I was driving along, it sputtered, the gas pedal went all the way to the floor, and bam, nothing."

"Right," I replied, "okay do me a favor, go into the driver seat, I'll pop the bonnet and have a look."

Bella chuckled a little

"Bonnet Chris?" she asked, "how long have you been in the states?"

"It'll always be a bonnet to me Bella, no matter what you Yanks say," I replied lifting the bonnet to her rust bucket. I could smell something hot coming from the engine, it wasn't something I've experienced often, but I did recognize the smell instantly. Her engine was blown, completely gone and it was extremely hot, I could see the steam pouring off of it. Damn it.

I took a deep breath and laid down on the ground, sliding myself under the truck, it was even hotter under the truck and the smell was even worse. I had to get the truck back to our garage, I might have a chance to bring it back to life, but I definitely couldn't guarantee it.

"Is it the oil Chris? I don't remember when Charlie changed the oil." Bella asked as she stood near my feet, I pulled myself out from under the truck and dusted myself off as I stood up shaking my head.

"I changed your oil two months ago Bella, you don't do much driving so trust me your oil is fine." She stared at me and I grinned "who do you think has been changing your oil, checking your battery, your tires, and replaced your brake pads all those times?"

"Charlie,"

"Eer" I replied mimicking a game show buzzer "wrong, yours truly,"

Bella went a little red and she smiled at me.

"Well, thank you, Chris, um, at this point in time is there anything that can be done?"

"Right at this moment? No, I need to get it back to the house and get it up on the lifts, I've got the proper tools back home. I'll do what I can Bella."

I pulled out my cellphone and called Emmett, asking him to bring the flatbed truck. Him and I bought it a couple of years ago and it comes in handy every time. It helped us move the Mustang when we first bought that and it brought Alice's Porsche home when Edward was still trying to surprise her. The flatbed was in pretty rough shape when we bought it from the local Forks mechanic, cost us two hundred bucks and it was well worth the investment. Took Rose and me a week to get it road-worthy and now it's a lifesaver.

While we waited for Emmett to show up I wandered around the truck, trying to figure out what might have caused it to die. I've been really meticulous with the upkeep on Bella's truck. It's a classic example of American automotive ingenuity.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Chris," Bella spoke up catching my attention I looked over at her confused "I mean, I know you just got home and your still…" her voice wandered off and I smiled gently at her

"It's okay Bella, I was just hiking in the woods, it always calms me down. I told you early on if you need anything I'm around."

"So you're doing okay then?" she asked cautiously and I nodded

"Pretty good, are you okay?" I asked and she looked confused, but I had to ask, I knew the battle and the aftermaths had probably been tough on her as well and of course there was the whole Jacob thing that Seth had mentioned

"I'm fine."

"Right, so why'd you call me instead of Edward?" she narrowed her eyes at me and I pretended to jump back in fright "oo, the epitome of 'if looks could kill' what did my brother do this time?"

"He didn't do anything, but you know he's been after me for how long to get a new car. He hates this truck and has just been waiting for it to finally kick the bucket so he can buy me something obnoxiously expensive."

I grinned, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Edward had Bella's new car stashed in the garage under a tarp, waiting for the day the Chevy dies. He hates the fact that I've been keeping it running and he just wants it to die so he can give her the Mercedes Guardian he's got stowed away.

As nice as that car is, it is nowhere near as cool as the truck so I will do all I can for as long as I can to keep Bella's truck alive…though seriously looking at it now, my fight might be nearing the end, which will make my insane brother happy.

"So you called me?"

"In the hopes that you could get the truck up and running and Edward can be kept out of the loop for as long as possible. I like my truck Chris, I don't want a new car."

"Have you ever considered, I don't know, telling Edward you don't want a new car or at least not buy you one?"

"You've known him longer than I have Chris, has that ever worked out for you?"

"Nope, never," I replied thinking of my first Christmas/birthday with the Cullens, I had insisted, pleaded, even threatened Edward to convince Esme and Carlisle to NOT do anything for me, I wasn't in a celebratory mood, to begin with, and I hate being showered with gifts, especially since I was still getting to know the family, it was awkward.

Edward didn't listen to me of course and let Carlisle and Esme go ahead with their plan. Even though I felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing, I had to admit, I understood how lucky I truly was and that I had been brought into such a wonderful family, not so much different than the one I had left behind in England.

"Then you understand why I refuse to argue with him, it's a waste of breath. But I can show my contempt, it's my only weapon."

"Good luck with that one," I replied

"Anyways you subject changer, you are doing okay right?" she went back to the original conversation, I sighed and slid my hair back under my hat.

"I'm doing much better Bella, I promise. Getting away, going up to Alaska really helped." In the distance, I saw the flatbed coming our way. I looked at my future sister and gave her a half-smile "thanks though Bella, for asking."

Emmett had the truck parked and was sliding out of the driver's seat before Bella could reply to that. He had the biggest grin on his face and I knew what was coming

"Well, well, well, Bella did that hunk of rust and duct tape you call a truck finally kick the rust bucket?" he asked snickering.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him and he had the same reaction I had, only his was serious,

"Yikes. Rose really has taught her well huh Dr. Doolittle?"

"Apparently" I replied grinning "help me get the truck on the flatbed." I climbed into the driver seat as Emmett lowered the flatbed to the ground. After a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching. He went to the back of the truck

"Ready kid?" he called, I slipped the truck out of park and slid it into neutral

"Go for it!" I shot back, Emmett gave the truck a good push and we started rolling towards the flatbed. I steered it carefully as Emmett pushed it up the bed with no effort.

"Nice work!" Emmett exclaimed slapping me on the back as I hopped off the back of the flatbed and grabbed my dirt-bike. Bella climbed into the cab and Emmett joined her.

"Meet you guys at home," I shouted, I slid my helmet on and kick-started my dirt-bike. Bella gave me a wave but jumped when Emmett blasted the truck's horn. I snorted back a laugh and zoomed off for home.

Edward was waiting for me when I pulled up the driveway, his arms crossed over his chest with a look on his face that actually made me snicker as opposed to being afraid.

"Sup bro?" I asked, shutting my bike down and sliding my helmet off.

"Bella called you?"

"Yup," I replied

"About her truck?"

"Possibly,"

"Is it dead?"

"Not if I can help it,"

"Where is she?"

Just as I was about to answer Emmett sounded the truck's horn again, blasting it. It echoed through the clearing and the birds in the trees took to the air like a scene from Hitchcock's The Birds. Emmett pulled the truck to a stop in front of the house and Bella slid out, before Emmett backed the flatbed up to the garage.

I climbed up onto the flatbed and tried to reach the steering wheel as well as maintain control of the truck as it slid down the back of the flatbed. Emmett went to the back of the truck and acted as a buffer helping it move right into an empty spot in the garage, right on the lift.

"Perfecto!" I exclaimed Bella looked at me carefully then at Edward who was rolling his eyes. "It'll be a little while, Bella, I'll come inside when I have something for you." She nodded and followed Edward into the house.

"Want help kid?" Emmett asked. I looked the truck over and rubbed the back of my neck, this was not going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination. I didn't even know where to begin, but Emmett's pretty good with cars, Rose was out with Alice for the afternoon, so hopefully they'd be home soon so Rose and I could work together, but Emmett was a good replacement.

We set to work, I was under the truck trying desperately to figure out why it had died, Emmett was online. Rose and I are licensed mechanics and have access to all the same databases that actual auto body shops and car dealerships have access to and it has come in handy more times than I could count. This was no different, Emmett was able to pull up some information that someone had uploaded to an antique car portion of the site.

"Chris I can't find anything…"

"I think I have it, hold on," I pulled a couple of wires and I could hear a clicking noise, which I took as a good sign. "Em, try turning it over, do it slowly, and pump the clutch, 'careful you don't flood the engine."

Emmett did as I asked, I could hear the engine trying to turn over, it wanted to. A few seconds of Em doing this, I heard something else click and the engine sputtered to life.

"SWEET YOU DID IT!" Emmett exclaimed, but his victory was short-lived as the engine sputtered, then died…again.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled, and I swear I heard Edward inside the house mutter 'yes' excitedly. "Bloody prat," I said hoping he was listening.

"We'll get it, Chris, you almost had it," Emmett tried to reassure as he went back to the computer.

"Let me see if Rose is back yet. I'm lost on this one." Emmett stared at me and I shrugged "yeah I know, I just admitted I'm out of my league here."

Inside the house, everyone was in the family room watching TV. Alice and Rosalie had returned from their shopping trip and were looking their plunder over, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were on the couches and chairs. All looked up at me when I walked into the room, the smirk on Edward's face was annoying.

"Having fun?" he asked smartly

"As a matter of fact, I am." I replied just as smartly "Rose, I know you're kind of busy, but I could really use your help."

She nodded and followed me out to the garage. As we headed out there I quickly explained what I thought was wrong with the truck and what had been going on with it.

"Chris go underneath, I'll poke around, let me know what you hear and see. We'll see what we can come up with," she suggested I nodded and slid under the truck.

Ten minutes later, I could hear a clanging noise as Rose tapped something with the wrench.

"Rose, what are you tapping?"

"Nothing, you hear tapping?!" Rose exclaimed

"Uh, yeah, I thought you were hitting something with the wrench, you're not?"

"No Chris, I'm not."

"Oh, bloody hell," I muttered

"Chris you might want to come out from un-" Rose started to say, but it was too late. Whatever was wrong with the truck was a number of things, but one of those things was about to make its presence known and I had no chance to avoid it.

Minutes later, with Rose trying not to laugh and Emmett failing miserably, I walked towards the house. I made sure to stay on the tile of the kitchen as I leaned into the family room. Edward's grin was huge and he was laughing behind his hand, Bella looked horrified, Jasper and Alice looked dumbfounded before they started snickering.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look and were clearly trying not to laugh and even I recognized the humor in the situation. Whatever that clanging noise had been, it was not a good noise because the truck's oil reservoir, dumped its contents all over me, coating me in oil, hence why I was staying on the tile and not moving towards the white carpet.

I gestured for Carlisle to come over and shaking his head, he complied.

"Yes Chris?" he asked

"Carlisle," I whispered, "you're a doctor, what's the best way to tell someone that their family member didn't make it."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and blinked as if he wasn't sure he had heard me correctly.

"Er, Christian do I want to know?"

I nodded towards the garage and Carlisle understood instantly, around him I could see Edward practically patting himself on the back, ecstatic that Bella's truck had finally bought the farm.

"So, the best way?"

"I think I'm staying out of this one," my father replied he made a move to pat my shoulder but realized the oil drenching my clothes and thought better of it. "You're on your own Chris,"

"Right." The entire family was watching me closely as I gave Bella a sympathetic look. "Er, Bella, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but…look we did everything we could to save your truck. It fought a bloody good hard battle, it went down fighting."

"About damn time," Edward muttered and Bella made the mistake of elbowing him in the ribs and I saw the pain on her face as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Bella," I finished, shrugging.

Shooting a glare at Edward, Bella walked over to me and gave me a smile, I could see she was sad about her truck, but appreciated what Rose, Emmett, and I tried to do for her.

"It's okay Chris, you tried, so thank you." She went to hug me and like Carlisle looked me over and thought better of it "I'll hug you after you're de-oiled." She added smiling gently.

"Christian Aiden Cullen" Esme spoke up, finally getting over her laughter as she tried (keyword tried) to be authoritative between her chuckles of course. "I don't care how you manage to get up there, but you are to get cleaned up, upstairs now." I started to step towards the rug and she gave me the death look "away from my carpet you." She ordered pointing towards the garage.

The whole family burst out laughing and I grinned, heading back towards the garage to take the backstairs up to the third floor. As I passed by Bella's truck I patted the bonnet, it was sad to see it go, it was a good little truck.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, come on Seth you're going to send your stupid little monks onto my land and try to convert MY minions. Dude, not going to happen!" I exclaimed into the headset as Seth's red monks waltzed through my gate and made a beeline right for my peasants who were mining gold.

"Should've locked your gate!" Seth replied. "Serves you right for being too trusting, you're like a hundred years older than me you should know better."

"First of all I am not a hundred so there's no way I can be a hundred years older than you, and secondly we're allies, which means we're supposed to work together for a common goal!" I shot back and I could hear him snickering over the headset.

We'd been at this game for two hours, it's a computer game I found last year, and normally it's a fun one-player game against the computer. But I discovered that you could do a two-player VS on it, hence what Seth and I were doing.

It takes place in the middle ages sort of, actually, you can utilize different environments and conditions to play with. For example, Seth and I were on opposite ends of the 'Black Forest' we were allies trying to defeat the computer player, but it would seem Seth decided to take what's mine.

Seth was the French, I was the Celts, and we were originally trying to kick Edward the Longshanks of England's butt before Benedict Wolf changed his mind.

"Hey! Who said you could kill off my peasants!" Seth exclaimed, "why are they dropping dead no one touched them!"

"Your peasants?" I replied, "they're mine and I upgraded my monastery just in case you decided to pull something like this."

"To what, self-destruct, where the heck is that button?"

"It's an upgrade you goof, in your monastery, haven't you been upgrading that?"

"No, I was upgrading my castle and my army. The only upgrade I did on the church thingy was 'convert enemy units.'

"well you should've kept upgrading it, then you might have realized that with certain upgrades, converted units kick the bucket!" I shot back and laughed evilly

"Dude, that was just pathetic."

"So is going, turncoat."

"Darwinism at its finest Chris, survival of the fittest."

I was about to answer him when my bedroom door burst open and Alice stood there, arms over her chest, looking scary.

"Er, hold that thought, Seth, my sister is glaring at me for some odd reason."

"What did you do now?"

"Shuddup," I shot back "what's up Alice?"

"Forget something Christian?" she asked tapping her foot

"Er, not recently why?"

"You, Emmett, Jasper, wedding?"

Quickly I glanced at my calendar making sure I hadn't lost a few days and missed the wedding, I didn't see how that was possible, Jasper and I were supposed to be going to the airport the morning of to pick up Bella's mum and step-dad.

"Alice I just got invaded by the French when we're supposed to be working together, please no cryptic messages …"

She rolled her eyes at me

"You are supposed to be downstairs helping Emmett and Jasper set up for the ceremony. The tables and chairs just arrived, the alter is coming in an hour, and you are sitting up here playing computer games."

"It's a really important battle, it'll go down in history as a famous battle that never occurred."

"because the Celts chickened out and waved the white flag to go play wedding!" Seth said over the headset I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Shuddup," I shot back before turning to my sister "fine let me just kick his French butt and I'll be down,"

Alice shook her head and glared even more

"No Chris, now!"

"But,"

"No buts!" Alice shot back "don't make me call Esme," I winced, Esme was out with Rosalie picking up the flowers for the wedding, disturbing her for something like this would not end well for me.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled "Seth, you win this time only by default. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"VICTORY!" My friend exclaimed clearly not winning gracefully "who's the man, I da man,"

"You the dead man if you keep it up," I growled, trying not to laugh as I hit the 'surrender' key. I heard scuffling over the headset and Alice raised an eyebrow silently asking me what the noise was. I shrugged, I had no idea what wolf-boy was up too until I heard the scratchy noise of a radio being turned on…there was a clicking noise, followed quickly by the song 'we are the champions' by Queen. Really!? Now he was pushing it. "You are seriously a horrible winner. Bloody hell."

"Whoa," Seth exclaimed turning the music down and pulling the headset back on.

"Whoa, what?" I groaned, Alice tapped her wrist trying to get me to move along, I shrugged and nodded at the headset.

"You Brits really do say bloody?" he asked, clearly dumbfounded by this, I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Yeah we do, now seriously Seth, if I don't go with my sister right this moment she's going to kill me, you're not seeing this look of death."

"Right, right, use your sister as an excuse. I'll talk to you later, you gonna be on?"

"Can't tonight, it's Edward's bachelor party," I grinned

"Dude seriously? How is that going to work? Don't you need to" I could practically hear him smirking over the headset "to be a grown-up to go to one of those places? I know you can get away with driving and stuff, but how the hell are you going to a strip club?"

"Yeah, well see, us Cullens have our own version of a bachelor party, it involves a few mountain lions, some bear, hopefully, some moose"

"Oh," Seth replied "oh okay I get it.

"What'll happen is, it'll start as a typical hunt, and will as it always does turn into one big wrestling match." I paused "anyways, gotta go, later," before he had the chance to respond I disconnected the headset. Alice's eyes narrowed "what, I'm off, sorry it took so long."

"When you four get back from hunting tonight."

"Tomorrow," I corrected grinning

"Tomorrow morning, you guys better be ready to go for the ceremony, and if I find any mud or anything out of place…" Alice stopped and I grinned as if leaving that threat unfinished was really going to work against me. I remember Jasper's party, it started out as just a hunt, but then Emmett, er…tripped into a mud puddle, completely by accident of course, which in turn led to him retaliating. For some reason he thought I was responsible for his clumsiness so he tackled me or tried to and failed, landing back in the puddle.

By the time we returned home with an hour to spare before the ceremony, Emmett, Edward, and me, and even Jasper were all covered in mud, literally walking mud men.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, we're going to have fun, brothers' night out and we'll get Edward back to the house in plenty of time for the ceremony." I paused "come on sis don't you trust me? I mean, we got Jasper back in plenty of time didn't we?"

"You guys came home covered in mud! It was like you went for a mud bath at a spa or something," Alice reminding

"Oh, right, forgot about that, well, in all fairness it had rained the night before so the mud was kinda unavoidable."

Alice shook her head

"Esme brought your suit up, we had it dry cleaned and pressed so you have no excuse little brother."

I wandered over to my wardrobe and groaned when I looked inside, yep, there was the suit.

"Oh goody," I replied

"The only thing you have to do is wear it tomorrow Chris and yes it has to stay on all day. No changing into jeans and a tee shirt after the ceremony."

"Would I do that?" I asked and Alice just gave me a look and pointed outside. "Right, of course, I would."

I was really not looking forward to dressing up, I hate it to begin with, and unfortunately, I couldn't just blend in with this wedding. When Alice and Jasper got married, it was pretty simple, I mean tradition-wise, Jasper chose Emmett to be his best man, Edward was a groomsman, and thanks to Alice I was the ring bearer (trust me I was not happy about that one). Rose was Alice's maid of honour of course.

Emmett and Rosalie's first wedding I wasn't with the family yet, but the pickings were slim so Emmett went with Edward of course and Esme was Rose's matron of honour.

Since that wedding though, Rose and Em rotate through us siblings as far as the roles. I've been Emmett's best man twice now. Edward had spent a long time deliberating on who he was going to pick, when it came down to it though, we all knew what his decision would be and it made perfect sense. Edward had picked Carlisle to be his best man, with Jasper, Emmett, and I as his groomsmen.

Carlisle was actually stunned when Edward had asked him and it was amusing. Emmett and Rose renew their vows with massive ceremonies every decade or so, but Alice and Jasper stuck with one ceremony and Edward and Bella planned to do the same, hence why Alice was going all out on the wedding. It would be a one-time thing, and at this rate, probably the last 'first-time' wedding of the family.

Alice gave me a look as if she could read my mind and heard that last statement. I shrugged, it was a fact that was pretty much set in stone, nothing I could do about it.

"Christian," she growled

I grinned, rolled my eyes, and headed out to the little balcony on my window, and jumped gracefully out, landing on my feet. I looked back up at the house and Alice was leaning out of my window shaking her head.

I shrugged and gave her a wave, before darting off to find my brothers.

Neither were hard to find and they were doing about as much work as I had expected them to be doing, IE nothing. Instead, I found my brothers out of sight of the house looking over a map.

"This has got some great mountain lions for Edward and according to the web there have been some mooses" Emmett paused thinking that over "is it mooses? Or Moosi?" he asked and Jasper shrugged "what do you call a herd of mooses? Anyways, a bunch was spotted so Dr. Doolittle will be happy."

"Wow, and here I thought I was being a prat for not helping you guys and making you do all the work when in reality you're ordering off the menu," I spoke up, leaning against a tree behind Emmett. He turned and grinned

"Ah there's the Brit I wanted to see," Emmett exclaimed, he reached over and grabbed my shirt, pulling me down on the rock he was sitting on.

"And Em, I think it's just moose, so a herd of moose, no extra S in there."

"Yeah, whatever,

"So what I do?"

"We're discussing Edward's last night as a free man party."

"Right, Alice threatened life and limb if I didn't come out here and help you guys set up for the wedding." I looked around "so exactly what have you been doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," Emmett replied grinning "and doing it well."

"So what was Alice talking about?"

"She wants us to set up because she thinks we'll know better where things go than any of the guys bringing the stuff." Jasper explained "but they've already set most of it up and there isn't anything left for us to do,"

"Except sit here and literally do nothing," Emmett added

"You mean I accepted defeat against wolf boy and had no reason to?!" I exclaimed

Emmett and Jasper both raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look

"Accepted defeat?" Emmett asked

"We were playing a computer game with Alice came up and said you guys needed me out here to set up. She had the look of 'I'm going to kill you if you don't obey me' so I complied. I had to surrender right when he was invading me. I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"Well kid, you win some you lose some," Jasper reminded and I shrugged

"He was trying to cheat anyways." I paused "anyways, we going up north?"

Emmett nodded his grin getting wide

"I was just on the web, they're closing one of the areas because of an influx in mountain lions,"

"Excellent and what did I hear about moose?"

"Well, there was supposedly a migration moving through that same spot, at least according to a hunter's blog. I know it's not a moose, but I figured you'd be happy with an elk at least."

Jasper and I exchanged a look

"A hunter's blogging site?" I asked, "since when do you blog Em?"

"I don't blog," Emmett argued, "I was surfing the net and it led me to a blog for avid big game hunters."

"Sure you were," Jasper replied elbowing me in the ribs, the pair of us chuckling as Emmett growled at us.

"Anyways, when are we heading out?" I asked changing the subject, Emmett had this look in his eyes that was making me nervous, like he was going to throw me or something, all in good fun of course, but seriously something I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"As soon as we get Eddy boy out of Bella's house."

I looked around at the setup, everything was seriously done, the chairs were in place for both the reception and the ceremony, the archway for the ceremony, everything was ready for the wedding, there wasn't anything left for us to do except show up.

"Is Carlisle coming?" I asked hopeful, he had a shift at the hospital but had promised he would try and be out in time to run up north with us.

"He's going to meet us back here, we'll grab Edward and swing back here," Jasper replied. I looked at my watch and grinned at my brothers

"Should we go spring, Ed?" I asked, Jasper and Emmett, exchanged a look and nodded, Emmett gave me a shove and took off running

"See ya squirt!" he shouted I grinned at Jasper who shrugged, returning the grin. I don't know why Emmett thinks he can outrun me, I may be smaller than him, but I'm seriously faster

Xxx

I beat Emmett to Bella's by a good two minutes and he nearly tackled me into a tree when he came whipping around the corner, but I was laughing too hard to care. We could hear Edward groaning up in Bella's room as he realized we were there.

"oh for the love of all that's holy!" he muttered and I burst out laughing

"What's wrong?" Bella asked

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently, Emmett, Chris, and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and the three of us snickered

"Who the hell does he think he's talking about here?" Emmett asked, "let him get out of tonight is he nuts?"

"This is Edward we're talking about here," I replied, "I've been dying for him to undergo psychiatric evaluation for a while now."

"Shut up Chris!" Edward hissed

"Have fun," I heard Bella say reluctantly. Emmett grinned and nudged my ribs before he climbed up the tree next to Bella's house, the one that led right to her bedroom window. He winked at Jasper and me and ran his nails across her glass window

"If you don't send Edward out," he called, his voice was malicious, but the goofy grin on his face wasn't helping his argument, at least not from our point of view, "we're coming in after him!"

I jumped into the tree and made my way up the branches, settling in on the other side of Emmett.

"Yeah," I called, Bella's face appeared near the window and she rolled her eyes at me "I know all the weak points of your house I've studied the foundations and I've studied the blueprints, I know which brick to kick to bring it down."

Bella started laughing,

"go," she said, "before they break my house!"

Edward shot Emmett and me a glare as appeared in the window. Emmett and I groaned and pretended to fall out of the tree in shock

"Dude put on a shirt no one wants to see that!" Emmett called, Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head at us

"Get to sleep." He whispered to Bella, trying to ignore us. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"So do you, lover boy!" I said, clearly he was trying to ignore Emmett and me and failing miserably because he kept glaring at us.

"Thanks!" Bella groaned "That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the alter," Edward replied

"I'll be the one in white," Bella said, now Emmett and I gagged, Emmett decided to escape all the sappy banter that was going back and forth, he jumped out of the tree landing next to Jasper. I stayed though, just to make sure Edward was coming.

Still ignoring me, Edward chuckled at Bella's reply

"very convincing," he said vaulting out of her room past me. When he hit the ground he slammed into Emmett with a thud.

"Damn it!" Emmett exclaimed loudly and I burst out laughing, preparing to lower myself to the ground with my brothers.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella murmured giving me a look. Jasper scaled the tree and took Emmett's spot, looking into Bella's window carefully. He really has come a long way with Bella, his will has gotten stronger and I'm really proud of my brother

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." He reassured our future sister. She didn't look convinced, but slowly her face and body language relaxed as Jasper used his ability to calm her.

She looked at both of us quickly, as if she was confused by something.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" She looked right at me "I mean how would you, er, you guys look old enough, but what about Chris?"

I rolled my eyes

"I am older than I look," I reminded her grinning but before Jasper or I could elaborate, even if it was to freak Bella out, Emmett spoke up

"Don't tell her anything!" he growled from below followed by another thud as Edward hit him again

"Oops," Edward said, "sorry Em, didn't see you standing there."

"Relax," Jasper explained "we Cullens have our version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears, a moose or two for Chris. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

"The club comes later!" I added grinning

"Chris!" Bella exclaimed, her voice shocked,

"Kidding Bella, kidding." I replied, "get some rest, see you tomorrow!" I added dropping down next to my brothers, Jasper joined me and we all gave Bella a wave and took off for home.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the driveway. Looking forward to the night out as much as we were. It isn't very often, especially lately that Carlisle gets all four of us together for a Cullen boys' night out.

"So, bets?" I asked as we bid the girls goodbye for the night "I'm listening for wagers here,"

"Well it's Edward's party so I think it's only fair he gets the first critter," Carlisle reminded us and we nodded.

"so no bets?" I asked looking at my father with a pleading look. Edward chuckled and raised a hand

"I've got one, first one to the hunting spot gets the keys to the Martin while Bella and I are on our honeymoon and the first one to take down a mountain lion is allowed to drive it."

Now I grinned, it was a ridiculous bet in all reality, but it was still going to be a lot of fun, anytime I get to annoy and instigate, and just have fun with my brothers and father is fun.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett has this strange belief, really an obsession, that if he keeps trying, he'll eventually be able to either scare me or catch me off guard in some way. He spent all of Jasper's bachelor party trying to knock me into the swamp we found and ended up falling in it more times than he'd like to admit. It was one of the things that made Jasper's bachelor party bloody brilliant.

I didn't think anything could top that, but given Emmett's obsession, I knew Edward's had potential. Especially since Carlisle could make this one. He wasn't able to go to Jasper's because the hospital he was working at had a major emergency when a mine shaft collapsed.

Carlisle will never admit it aloud, but he finds Emmett and I's antics hilarious and he had been disappointed that he only got to see the end result of Jasper's party. IE the four of us walking into the yard covered in mud and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme yelling at us for our immaturity, more Alice and Rosalie than Esme, I think our mother just couldn't believe us.

So after we had our fill of critters, Emmett started in, there were no mud puddles or anything of that sort in the general area, but there is a river and we were heading that way.

Emmett tried to grab me a few times and I easily maneuvered away from him each time. My brother has the attention span of a squirrel and the patience of one as well, so he gave up annoying me pretty quick, at least for the time being as he went for an easier target. He decided to go for Edward.

Edward, who was clearly overthinking his upcoming nuptials was deep in thought and didn't even notice Emmett's maniacal grin nor did he notice our brother slip off the path as we walked towards the river to go clean up a little bit.

Of course, Emmett was so concerned with tackling Edward he neglected to notice I had slipped into the trees. Carlisle glanced up and chuckled when he spotted me jumping from branch to branch, just above my brothers.

We reached the river and as Edward bent over to wash up, Emmett took his opportunity and pushed him into the river. Edward came up spurting water and glaring at our brother

"Em what the hell!" he shouted as Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett started laughing.

"You were looking a little stiff, thought you might need to cool off."

"So you push me into a river?"

"Ye-" Emmett was about to reply when I jumped out of the tree, landing on his shoulders and taking the both of us into the river next to Edward.

"Mwahaha!" I shouted when I came up, I grinned at Edward "see Ed, I've got your back."

"Dr. Doolittle!" Emmett shouted, he reached over and pushed me under "you little traitor!" he kept me under for about thirty seconds before letting me back up, when I came up and took a mouth full of water and shot a stream of it at him.

"That's a good look for you Emmett, the drowned rat look," Jasper said with a grin as he and Carlisle began laughing again.

Emmett, Edward, and I exchanged a look and looked to the top of Emmett's head. A pile of wet leaves was sticking in his hair. I looked around and realized the river was full of them.

"Shuddup," Em shouted at Jasper, then he took his hands, held them together, and whipped his arms around, grazing the top of the river and sending a wall of water at Jasper and Carlisle.

"Overkill much son?" Carlisle asked as the water dripped off him

"Er, sorry Carlisle," Em replied

"Don't worry dad I've got him!" I exclaimed and jumped onto Em's shoulders again, taking him. "For England! For King and Country! Rule Britannia! The British shall never surrender!"

"Get off me, you little twerp!"

"We shall never surrender, especially to you Yanks!" I replied. "Long Live Briton! Scotland Forever!"

While Emmett and I were arguing back in forth, Edward returned to the shore, trying to dry his drenched clothes. I knew I could count on Jasper to side with Emmett and me as he grinned at Edward and shoved him back into the water.

What really surprised us though was Carlisle, who as soon as Jasper pushed Edward in, tackled Jasper into the river.

Now all five of us were in the river, we were soaked, and we were having a great time with it. Emmett sent a wall of water at Edward and me, we both saw it coming and ducked so it sprayed Carlisle again.

Jasper swam under the water and grabbed Emmett's leg, pulling him off balance and sending him under the water. As he went down Emmett grabbed my shirt and the pair of us went down together.

It's been a while since the five of us have had this much fun, certainly before the battle with the newborns, even further back than that. We're talking years since we've had this much fun, not a care in the world, just four brothers and their father having a good time.

We knew the girls would kill us if they had seen us swimming around in our clothes like this, but none of us cared. This bachelor party was quickly shaping up to be better than Jasper's. I climbed out of the river, scampered up the nearest tree, and inched my way out on the thick branch. I made sure to aim and jumped off the branch, tucking my legs under me,

"Cannon Ball!" I shouted landing right in between Emmett and Edward, drenching my brothers.

"Wow, that was mature," Emmett muttered

"What's the matter Em, can dish it out but can't take it?" Jasper asked pushing him a little, Emmett grinned and moved to tackle Jasper into the deeper part of the river, but Jasper knows Emmett's moves and easily sidestepped so our brother went face-first into the river. He came up laughing and that got the rest of us going.

We were having such a good time just pushing each other into the water and wrestling that we didn't even notice the sun starting to come up. Not until Carlisle cleared his throat and nodded at it.

We exchanged a look and grumbled that our fun had been cut short. None of us wanted to admit it, but we did have a lot to get done for the wedding. It wasn't like Jasper and Alice's wedding or any of the renewals for Emmett and Rose, there was actually stuff us guys were responsible for other than just showing up, that was Edward's job for the day.

Jasper and I had to drive to pick up Bella's mum and step-father, and Emmett was in charge of directing the catering people where to go for the reception.

I still think Alice was insane to put him in charge of that, but it's not my wedding and I'm not in charge. I've got my assignments and will complete them as expected.

We began the trek back and to be honest we took our time. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper walked ahead of Em and me. About half a mile into the walk, Emmett gave me a gentle nudge with his elbow.

"What's up?" I asked and he smiled at me "what?" I repeated raising my eyebrow "what's that look for?"

"Missed you kid,"

"I've been right here Em," I replied

Emmett kind of sighed, he looked at our brothers and father for a second, before looking back at me.

"We really thought we lost you, kid," he explained, Emmett doesn't do serious, it's never fun when he does and it kind of freaks me out because I'm not used to it.

"Em, it's history, just forget about it." I said "please,"

"It's not that easy Chris, do you realize how freaked out we were that night."

I winced, everyone had made it a point to NOT talk about that night around me, after all, that had to happen to get me back here, back to normal in some sense, no one wanted to make me go back there.

The problem is, aside from Esme going overboard in the mothering department, and my siblings and father constantly asking if I'm okay, no one has looked me straight in the eye and asked me about that night, not even the Denali clan.

Deep down I've known that the discussion would probably rear its ugly head, but I was also hoping that it wouldn't. The whole Lion King idea, Hakuna Matata, it's in the past deal.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. Seriously can we just." Em shook his head and I sighed, running my hand through my damp hair "fine, yes I know how freaked out you guys were, I wasn't so gone that I couldn't hear you guys, couldn't see you guys. I just…I just couldn't do anything."

"While you were in Alaska, we tried to go as if things were business as usual, but it was impossible because a big piece of the house was missing. You."

My shoulders slumped and I lowered my head

"Em, I really don't want to do this, I don't want to hear this" I muttered, "please Em, just let it go."

I felt Emmett hesitate, like I said he doesn't do serious and I could see how uncomfortable he was with this, probably even more than I was.

"You know I carried you home? You couldn't even walk, you weren't even moving, I've never seen that happen to anyone, let alone…let alone my little brother. I've never really felt fear Chris, even the night that Rosalie found me. Dealing with a pissed off bear wasn't a new thing for me and I was so out of it after he attacked me I didn't really feel pain or fear, especially after Rosalie came into my line of sight." Em paused "but a few months ago I got a taste of real fear, my little brother who is just as tough as me was suddenly laying on the ground defeated. I looked in your eyes Chris you were gone, I didn't see any life in your eyes at all." Em paused and nudged my shoulders again "I'm not telling you this kid to bring you back down or guilt you."

"Then why Em, I've moved past what happened, why are you dredging it back up again after I've tried so hard and come so far to forget."

"Because I don't ever want to see you go through that again." Em grinned at me gently "I know I'm the goof-off of the family and I don't take much serious, but there are a few things. My relationship with Rose is certainly one of those, our family is another, but you know what comes right after Rosalie?"

I shrugged

"No,"

"Being a big brother, especially to you. And that night I felt like I failed as your brother. I couldn't protect you."

Now the level of uncomfortableness had spilled over for both of us. But I could also see that Em wasn't going to let that stop him from saying what had to be said.

"I don't blame you Em, I don't blame anyone except J…" I started to say, the name caught in my throat, Bree's face flashed in my mind, the sound of her terrified screams, the fire devouring her, Jane's satisfied laughter.

I'd spent months trying to forget, why was Emmett making me remember? Emmett of all people, of all my family, was the last one I'd expect to do this to me.

"Chris," Em whispered, he put a hand on my thin shoulders "oh kid I'm sorry I seriously didn't mean it."

"It…It's okay Em," I took a deep breath "it sucked for me, I…I didn't even think about how you guys felt, what you guys went through. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I think both of us are going to a depressive place we shouldn't be."

"Agreed,"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up kid."

"It needed to be said I guess. It was kind of the elephant in the room…" I looked around "forest, whatever" I paused "just out of curiosity, why did you bring it up now? I mean we're talking a couple of months later here, why now?"

Em took a deep breath

"All of us goofing at the river, it reminded me of how things have always been. But you were only half into it."

"So you decided to bring up my long term space out as a way to complete the half?" Em looked at me panicked for a second and I grinned "just kidding,"

"I just don't want to see you like that again Dr. Doolittle,"

"Believe me I don't ever want to be like that again myself," I replied

"That's good to hear kid because you were starting to act way too much like Edward, I was getting really concerned."

My eyes went wide

"dude not cool!" I exclaimed

"You were. Seriously I'm outnumbered if you go to the dark side." Emmett's grin widened "I'm just hoping the honeymoon is going to de-tense our brother."

"Lovely thought," I replied

"Emmett shut up!" Edward shouted from up ahead as he read Emmett's thoughts.

"It's really too bad you guys aren't going to Hawaii," I added and Edward's glare intensified, Carlisle and Jasper exchanged a look, unsure what Emmett and I were up to, but both knowing it wasn't a good thing.

"And why is that Chris?" Edward growled, Emmett looked at me his eyes full of pride as he waited for my answer too.

I sighed, Carlisle was not going to like this, but I couldn't disappoint Emmett, not when he looked like that.

"Because at least in Hawaii you get laid," I said as quickly as I could, Emmett burst out laughing as did Jasper, Edward I'm sure if we were able to would be turning bright red, and Carlisle seemed stunned for a second as his eyes went wide.

"Really Chris?" he muttered

Emmett slapped me on the back

"He said it! The Brit said it! Way to go, Chris, welcome back!"

"I'm going to kill you both!" Edward shouted, running at us.

Emmett looked down at me with a panicked look, he reached down and lifted me up under his arm like I was a football and bolted into the woods, all of us except Edward laughing. I'm not entirely sure why he picked me up, I'm way faster than he is, but I wasn't going to argue, not with Edward barreling after us.

Xxx

Edward stopped short behind us as we jumped over the river, crossing into our backyard where Esme was standing there, arms folded over her chest, tapping her foot. Of course, Emmett had put me down halfway home so I bolted ahead of him, but I screeched to a stop when I spotted our mother so Emmett rammed into me, when he was unable to stop.

Edward managed to stop before hitting either of us, but all three of us had the same deer in the headlamps look in our eyes. I didn't think it was possible for Esme to look THAT menacing, but she did.

"It's so nice of you boys to show up." She explained another crash in the woods alerted us to Jasper and Carlisle's arrival. All five of us trying not to look sheepish as Esme looked at Carlisle disapproving, but I could see the twinkle in her eye as Carlisle smiled at her.

On the porch Rosalie stepped outside, she had the same look on her face as Esme, even more so when she spotted the fact that we were all still soaked.

"Now what did you guys roll in?! Last time it was a mud puddle."

"Er," I started, looking at my brothers and father for help.

"Emmett?" Rose demanded

"The river," he admitted looking everywhere but at his wife.

"Honestly, the five of you are ridiculous."

"It was a bachelor party!" I exclaimed "and an awesome one at that."

"You know we were this close to sending the dogs after you guys?"

"Bloodhounds or shape-shifting wolf pack?" I asked seriously, Rosalie growled at me and I winced back. "Er, never mind, not important."

"Good choice," she paused and threw her hands up in the air "honestly," she added before heading back into the house.

Esme rolled her eyes at us and pointed to the garage, none of us were going in the house the front door apparently, not even Carlisle.

"Chris, Jasper you both have to pick Renee and Phil in an hour and get them back here, driving human speed, I highly recommend you both change and leave, NOW."

Jasper and I exchanged a look, grinned at our mother, and headed for the garage to use my back stairs to get inside. Just as I was heading to the stairs, Edward grabbed my shirt collar and I winced.

"Er, yes Ed?" I asked he rolled his eyes at me and gave me a gentle shove.

"Get laid?" he asked "really was that necessary?"

I shrugged

"Seemed appropriate, I watch the travel channel, as soon as you land in Hawaii they put those lei things on you, isn't that called getting laid?" I grinned mischievously

To my surprise, Edward smiled

"Emmett's right you know, welcome back Chris."

"Thanks, Edward," I replied.

Xxx

The half-hour drive to the hotel was relaxing. Jasper let me drive, he had drafted up a permit for me which gave me full legal permission to drive Esme's Audi with my licensed brother. This was seriously our only job for the wedding besides showing up at the alter with Edward as his ushers.

"Do you think Edward is nervous?" I asked Jasper, it wasn't really a question more like a statement, we both could see that he was as nervous as they come, Jasper could sense it and I could read it on our brother.

"I was," Jasper replied, he looked over at me as I pulled off the highway towards the hotel "and you will be too."

"You're starting to sound like your wife, I hope you realize that," I said

"and you're starting to sound like Edward." Jasper shot back

"Touché," I replied

"Nerves are a good thing, Chris, it happens to everyone. I bet even Emmett still gets nervous each time he and Rosalie renew their vows."

"I bet no one is as nervous as Bella," I added grinning

"You felt it too?" Jasper asked

"Felt it, heck no I could smell it, though I think Alice had her locked in the bathroom doing who knows what to her, so that could've been where the fear was coming from."

I pulled the car down the road and around the circular driveway in front of the hotel. We both stepped out and waited patiently for Bella's mum and step-father. Neither of us had met them, so we weren't really sure what to expect.

With all the wedding planning that Renee, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie have been doing throughout the house, I've made sure to make myself as scarce as possible. So when Renee and Phil flew in a few days ago, I wasn't around to meet Renee. Besides, I could tell just from how Bella was acting, she wanted to spend as much time with her mum as possible. Of course, I knew why she was trying to say her goodbye and realizing that it was tougher than she realized.

I knew that Phil was a baseball player for some minor league team in Florida and that Bella's mum had many different career and hobby interests, but had been a teacher and was a current substitute teacher.

"Oh, you must be Jasper and Chris!" Renee exclaimed coming out of the hotel, trying to balance in her heels, while carrying her dress. Phil came right behind her, already in his suit and carrying a small bag as well as a gift. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you, boys." She said hugging me first and then Jasper, catching my brother by surprise. I glanced at him carefully just to make sure he was okay, but surprisingly he was doing really well.

"Er hi, Mrs….Dwyer," I started when she let Jasper go, Phil held out his hand to Jasper first and Jasper shook it, then he did the same to me.

"Wow, you guys must have the AC blasting in there, your hands are freezing."

I nodded

"Mum doesn't like us running the AC too much so I blast it when I get the chance." I replied "I like it cold,"

"Bella was right you do have an accent!" Renee exclaimed hugging me again "oh it is so adorable. Chris what part of England are you from?" she asked as Jasper and Phil put the small bags and the dress carefully into the boot."

"Er, I was born in Scotland, just outside of Glasgow, but we moved to London when I was about three or four," I explained sliding into the driver seat, Phil and Renee went to the back seat.

"Phil and I are planning a trip to Europe next year, during the offseason. I've heard England is so beautiful."

"It is, but Scotland more so," I exclaimed as we pulled out of the hotel and towards the highway.

"So tell me, boys," Phil said leaning forward between us "you guys like baseball right?" Phil grinned

"We both do," Jasper explained "Chris is more of a Cricket fan though," Jasper gave me a sly grin

Phil however looked confused

"Cricket?" he asked "like the bug?" that got Jasper laughing as I rolled my eyes, my poor sport gets no respect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Chris' 94th Birthday tonight (Christmas Eve) here is Chater 5! If you're enjoying this please consider commenting or leaving a Kudo!
> 
> Things may be slightly AU IE, A little different from the book in this chapter, but don't worry it's not massive changes and unless you're studying the book word for word as you read this, it's not really noticeable. Please enjoy this chapter!

I was just adjusting my bowtie in my room when Esme poked her head in. I've never been good at tying them and my mother must have timed her visit perfectly to check on me right when I needed her the most.

"Oh my goodness Christian Cullen you look so handsome!" She exclaimed coming into my room.

I glanced over at her and my mouth dropped open

"Mum, you look incredible," I said, she really did and I think if our bodies were able to, she would be blushing.

"Oh Christian," she said reaching for my bowtie

"No mum you really do," I grinned "absolutely beautiful" I took her hand, kissing it gently.

Esme smiled and tried to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, of course, it didn't stay before she kissed my cheek.

"You are such a darling." She replied reaching for my bowtie to fix it "I do not understand for the life of me how a boy who will be eighty in a few months cannot tie a bowtie."

"I blame Carlisle," I guessed grinning as she fixed it.

"I suppose he's a good choice since he can't tie them either." Esme paused "Edward is going to have to watch out, you may very well steal the show today, Christian."

"Come on mum," I replied as she put on the final touches "it's Edward's day." I grinned

"Well, that may be true, but will you at least save one dance for me?"

I nodded

"Of course mum. I'll always save a dance for you."

Esme tapped my nose and kissed my cheek again

"That's my son," she whispered, "the Denali clan just arrived, they're asking for you."

"Really?"

"Irina came too Chris, but she doesn't seem like her old self, she's distant sweetie, not making eye contact."

I read between the words, my mother was warning me that Irina had still not gotten over the wolf incident with Laurent.

This could be a bad thing…Irina blamed the wolves for destroying her potential mate, she refused to see that he was infatuated with Victoria, that he was following her orders on everything, and that he had nearly killed Bella and would have if the pack had not intervened.

None of that would matter to Irina, I also knew how she probably felt, like we had betrayed her by not taking out the pack, by siding with the pack, choosing our enemies over our family. She wouldn't see that it wasn't personal; that we did what we had to because it was the right thing to do.

"Is anyone from the pack coming?" I couldn't remember who Bella and Edward had invited, at least not completely. The invitations had gone out while I was still in Alaska.

"Well, the Blacks received one of course,"

I nodded

"Jacob's father will still come probably, even if Jacob is AWOL."

"And Bella's father is bringing Sue Clearwater, so I believe Seth is coming as well."

I grinned a little, that could work in my favor, if the party started getting boring maybe Seth and I could make an escape to the loft and play video games all night.

"Cool,"

"Which doesn't mean you and Seth can make yourselves scarce Christian."

Bloody hell her motherly intuition scares me sometimes.

"Wasn't planning on it,"

"Christian Cullen I can see the plan unfolding in your eyes. You and Seth and your brothers for that matter are all to remain at the party, the entire time." Esme scolded gently "anyways that is not the point, I just want to make sure you're aware-"

"To keep an eye on Irina especially if anyone from the pack shows up, because she may not be able to control her anger in that instance." I finished for my mother and she nodded, the worry in her eyes was overwhelming.

"Yes, that would be the reason. I'm letting Emmett and Jasper know as well. I hope I am just being overly cautious, but I was not expecting Irina to look so angry,"

"You don't think she blames Bella too do you?" I asked Esme looked at me in surprise as if she hadn't even considered that

"Oh Chris…" she said

"Don't worry mum, we'll take care of it. It'll be fine don't worry."

Esme nodded, she looked up at my hair as if she had just noticed it.

"Oh Christian," she mumbled

"What?"

"Your bangs are sticking up honey."

I reached up and tapped the bit of hair that was sticking up

"Oh well, it happens,"

"Not today it won't, I want you to go to your sisters and see if Alice or Rose can take a moment to wrangle down that mop on top of your head."

"I'm sure they're too busy dealing with Bella," I explained, "I'll just wet it down with some water, it'll stay."

Esme shook her head

"Go to your sisters, they'll take care of you." I rolled my eyes course they will, I'll be lucky to get out of there with any of my sanity I thought. "Christian," Esme warned as if she could read my mind

"Okay, okay, I'll go"

"After that head downstairs and mingle sweetie, I know Tanya is especially eager to see how you're doing."

I nodded and kissed my mother's cheek again

"You look, beautiful mum," I whispered heading out of my room. As I passed his cage, Chap gave a loud protesting squeak, he was not pleased with this being locked in a cage bit. "sorry Chappy, I'll unleash you later I promise," I said to him, focusing on his emotions to try and calm him down a little. It worked as he decided to make himself a nuisance on his wheel, which was better than nothing.

I headed out of my room and down the first flight of stairs, I could hear all the random noises coming from Alice's room, it's a place I tend to avoid like the plague for obvious reasons. But I did make the brave move and I poked my head in, just to see what all the noise was.

I was hoping to look in, make the decision that my sisters were far too busy to help me out, and then just find a way to take care of my unruly hair on my own.

Alice was running back and forth to the bathroom, I could see Rosalie in the bathroom, she was doing Bella's hair.

Bella's mum was also in the bathroom, that bathroom on a normal day is a scary place, today however it was literally the scariest thing I had ever seen, with all the tools of hair destruction or reconstruction, whatever, scattered around, there was so much chaos in there, I could barely see Bella.

"Oh good Chrissy!" Alice exclaimed when she spotted me, damn it…busted. She reached over and grabbed me, yanking me into the room.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked nervously

"You're hair, for one thing, honestly Christian how is it possible that that one clump of handstands up so much?"

"I don't know," I replied "it's the Callaghan genes I suppose,"

"Well, whatever it is it is obnoxious."

"Er," I started "sorry?"

"Rose," Alice called "do you have a moment to work on our brother?"

"Still finishing up with Bella,"

"Finishing up with me?" I heard Bella ask with kind of a squeak, I snorted back a laugh "shush Chris," she shot back

"I can work on his hair," Bella's mum spoke up "I have just the thing to get that hair to stay down."

I looked at my sister quickly and she clapped excitedly

"Oh, Renée that is a wonderful idea! Thank you so much. He is such a pest sometimes."

"I am not a pest," I explained, but Alice went on as if she hadn't heard me

"This one clump of hair always stands up and we can never get it to go down, of course, if he would just let us cut his bangs there wouldn't be a problem."

"No one is coming anywhere near me with a pair of scissors," I argued and everyone chuckled.

"No scissors involved I promise Chris," Renée explained, she put a hand on my shoulder and guided me over to Alice's vanity, and gently sat me down. "Just a bit of hairspray and some good old fashion styling." She wrapped a towel around my shoulders to protect my tux.

I nodded

"Okay,"

As Renée set to work, I nervously glanced at the doorway, just waiting for one of my brothers to stumble in. I knew I was safe from Edward, he wouldn't dare come anywhere near Bella until the ceremony, Alice and Rosalie would kill him and he knew it, but Emmett and Jasper weren't bound by that same rule.

Both my brothers were still acting as gophers for my sisters, they would be right until the ceremony, and could appear at any moment.

It didn't matter which one caught sight of me having my hair done, I'd never hear the end of it, Jasper would tell Emmett, Emmett would definitely tell Jasper, it would be a nightmare.

Renée looked down at me and followed my gaze at the door, she smiled warmly at me, as she combed down my hair.

"Do I need to be concerned about someone coming to visit you?"

"Huh?" I asked

"You seem to be looking out into the hallway a lot." Renée explained, "Chris can you close your eyes for a second, I need to use hairspray." I did as she asked and closed my eyes, I could hear the spray moving around my head, "okay, you can open them. So do I want to know?"

"Know what?"

"What has you so worried?" Renée asked and I chuckled a little

"Just my brothers," I explained, "we tend to tease each other a lot and they know Alice's room scares me a little." I grinned "if they find out I came in here because E...Mum wanted my hair fixed, I won't hear the end of it."

Renée chuckled

"Brothers are like that I suppose. Teasing younger brothers is part of the package isn't it?"

I nodded

"Unfortunately,"

"Well, I won't say anything to them about it." She promised, "so Chris, Bella tells me you're quite the mechanic, kept her truck running for a long time."

"I guess so," I replied shrugging "I like tinkering around," I nodded towards the bathroom "Rosalie is the real mechanic, she taught me everything I know." Indiscreetly I looked over at the bathroom, I could see Rose in the mirror as she continued to style Bella's hair, my sister smiled at me, silently thanking me.

"Really?"

"Yup," I paused and shrugged "I was pretty homesick when I came to live with my godparents, missed my real parents and my home, everything was different here. Rose was only ten at the time, but she was pretty good at tinkering with cars, dad would let her help him change the oil in his car and do some of the basic repairs on it, she was really interested in that so she started reading all about car repair. When she saw how homesick I was, she showed me some of the different parts of the cars she had learned about, I liked what she showed me and started looking at the books she had. It was a way to fit in with my new siblings."

"That is sweet," Renée said. She put the finishing touches on my unruly hair "and you are good to go."

I looked into the mirror and grinned a little, not only was my hair not sticking up like it usually is, but I actually looked a lot older thanks to Renée's styling.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Dwyer,"

Renée returned my smile and actually reached over to hug me tight, careful not to wrinkle my tux. I was a little taken aback, and I could hear Alice and Rosalie giggling softly.

"Your brother is about to marry my daughter, that makes us family Chris, please call me Renée."

"Er, okay, thank you Renée, I appreciate this."

she nodded

"You're very welcome Chris,"

"That was excellent timing Renée," Rosalie called from the bathroom "I just finished with Bella's hair, it's time to move her into her dress."

"And that would be my cue to exit, stage left," I added

"ten-minute warning," Jasper called from out in the hallway, he knocked on the doorframe gently then looked suspicious when he realized I was in the room too. "Er, Chris?" he asked, "what are you doing in here?"

"I was…er…just…"

"He was just coming up to see if we needed anything else," Renée explained, "thank you very much, Chris, we're all set."

I nodded,

"Right, come on Jas, let's go take our place," I added nudging my brother as I left the room. We met Charlie in the hall, he looked as miserable in the suit as I felt "Hi Chief Swan," I said carefully

"Hello boys," he replied in almost a sigh before heading towards the room to collect Bella to escort her down the aisle.

Jasper and I headed downstairs, meeting up with Emmett and Edward who was trying his best to not appear nervous, but I'm a profiler, I could tell, my brother was a nervous wreck.

"So what were you doing up there?" Jasper asked "really?"

"Up where?" Emmett asked grinning a little

"I caught our little brother in Alice's room, he claims to have been checking on the girls to see if they needed anything, but I know he's not being entirely truthful."

Emmett got this gleam in his eyes

"Oh really, so Chrissy, something you want to tell us?"

"Nope, 'cause there's nothing to tell," I replied "Esme asked me to go check on them to make sure everything was okay, everything was fine so I was just leaving when third degree over here showed up."

All three of my brothers exchanged a look, even Edward's nerves calmed for a second. He could read my mind, he knew exactly why I had been in the room, but unlike Jasper and Emmett, Edward doesn't really delight in teasing me, even though he gets it enough from me and Emmett, he rarely turns it around on me. And this was one of those times, he simply shrugged and grinned a little.

"The kids telling the truth," he explained

"You boys better be heading outside!" Alice exclaimed from upstairs "NOW!"

"Come on lover boy, let's get you hitched," Emmett said throwing a massive arm around Edward's shoulders.

We moved outside to where the backyard had been transformed. White chairs were on either side of a long aisle, that lead to a large arch, where Angela Weber's father was officiating the marriage. He was already standing there with Carlisle waiting for us. This was huge for Carlisle and we all knew it, I said it before, but I'll say it again he was really surprised and humbled that Edward choose him to be his best man.

"You guys look great," Carlisle said "very proud of you boys," he added as Emmett, Jasper, and I moved to his side and Edward moved to his rightful spot near Mr. Weber. I glanced out at the guests and saw a lot of familiar faces.

The Denali clan waved at me and I winced, I had forgotten to go talk to them before the ceremony, the whole getting my bangs to cooperate had taken longer than I had expected, none of them looked mad though, I knew they'd catch me later and I'd be in for it.

Irina didn't look as mad as I expected her to be, but she wasn't herself either, just like Esme had warned me. She was staring off into the distance, looking at something only she could see and that worried me, a lot.

I also saw some of Bella's friends, Angela had made it of course, as had Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and a few others from their graduating class. I hadn't invited any of my friends even though it would've made the party a lot more fun.

I was still in debate whether I would be returning to Forks high school in September, it had been a decision that had been put on hold after the whole newborn incident, but was slowly creeping back into my thought process and I knew I was running out of time to make the decision.

Up near the front on the bride's side was Renée and Phil, with an empty seat nearby, also seated nearby was Sue Clearwater, Seth, and Billy Black, the wolf pack was represented and I realized that Irina hadn't noticed them yet.

I was surprised, no offense intended to Seth, but I could smell him, Irina wasn't that far from them, I was surprised she couldn't smell them, that none of the Denali' could. But maybe that was a good thing, it meant there wouldn't be any trouble.

Seth looked up when he felt my eyes and he got this enormous grin on his face, he started to pretend to laugh at my tux and making all sorts of idiotic hand gestures. Finally, his mother caught him and gave him a look that stopped him cold.

Now it was my turn to laugh, but I stopped when I felt Esme's look on me. I was still trying not to laugh though, the fact that two supernatural beings were just put in their place and scolded by their mothers was comical.

We also didn't get the chance to continue this laughing at each other bit, as Rosalie began playing Wagner's traditional wedding march. All the guests stood up and we waited patiently as Bella and her father walked towards the canopy.

I swear I heard Edward stop breathing and I looked over at my future sister and understood his gasp, she did look beautiful. Not the same Bella I'd come to know, not the same Bella I had once been afraid of. Regardless of who this Bella was, she was beautiful and though she looked scared, just as much as Edward did, she was ready for this.

Emmett was watching her intently, before the wedding he had placed a bet that she was going to stumble halfway down the aisle and that the only reason she wouldn't actually go flat down, was because her father was going to be there to help.

It was one of the few times I thought my brother's bet was a little cruel. So I refused to get in on it, Jasper too. So it would appear he decided to go with the bet all by himself (not entirely sure how that payday was going to work).

Bella didn't fall, she didn't even stumble, she walked smoothly and carefully down the aisle until she and Charlie reached the altar, where he kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Edward.

The ceremony itself went off without a hitch, as a groomsman, I really had nothing to do but to stand off to the side. Once the rings had been exchanged, the 'I do's' and the kiss, the area erupted with applause and cheers.

Bella and Edward went through the guests, being greeted and hugged by each one. Emmett, Jasper, and I stood off to the side as Alice skipped to Jasper's side and Rosalie joined Emmett, the four of them walking towards the other side of the yard where Alice had constructed a massive reception area, dance floor, tables, catering, a live band…it was kind of insane, but this was my sister. I expected nothing less.

I felt a little left out, I started to follow them when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, someone pulling me close into a hug, it was Bella, she was crying tears of joy.

"Congrats Bella," I said softly as she hugged me tighter

"Thank you, Chris," she replied, kissing my cheek gently, before moving towards Seth, Sue, and Billy.

I'm not one for parties, as with the graduation party I try to stay out of the way. I had an excuse with the graduation party, my friends were over, here I had no choice but to stick around. So I kind of stayed off to the side, just kind of taking things in, and people watching.

I was seriously contemplating sneaking into the house, figuring no one would miss me when I smelled someone come up behind me…wolf smell. I turned around and caught Seth, his mum, and Billy Black in his wheelchair.

"Hey Chris, great party huh?" Seth exclaimed

"Little boring for my liking, but I'm under strict orders to stay. Mum threatened to ground me if I tried sneaking up to my room." I replied with a grin, I didn't miss the surprised look on Sue Clearwater's face when she heard that.

"Oh, so Chris this is my mom and this is Ja…Billy Black," Seth introduced, clearly trying not to say Jacob's name. Neither adult looked comfortable with the situation, in fact I was pretty sure that Sue wanted to move away from me, she was clearly very uncomfortable with the fact that her son had become friends with a vampire.

When I looked over at Billy Black, I expected the same, but I could profile him and he seemed intrigued for a moment, he held out his hand cautiously.

"Nice to finally meet you, Chris," he said I looked down at his hand, wasn't really expecting that, but I nodded and carefully shook his hand, he seemed to flinch a little, whether it was the coldness of my hand or the fact he was shaking hands with a vampire I wasn't sure which, but he didn't pull away.

"You too Mr. Black," I replied, then turned to Sue Clearwater, she was less eager to shake my hand but she nodded and did smile a little. "nice to meet you too Mrs. Clearwater,"

"Seth has told us so much about you, something about you both expelling the British?" she asked with a slight smile, Seth grinned

"Game mom, and the other night I kicked his butt,"

I rolled my eyes

"Again, I had to leave, that doesn't mean you kicked my butt, anyways you cheated."

"Did not,"

"Did too," I shot back,

Billy started laughing and though it took a moment, Sue did too as Seth and I exchanged a sheepish grin.

"It was a wonderful ceremony, Bella looked beautiful," Sue commented and we all nodded.

"She did," I replied, I paused when I felt eyes on me, when I followed the feeling, I realized it was the Denali clan. Irina had moved off somewhere, but Tanya, Kate, and Carmen were standing there, watching my interaction with the Quileute'.

Ironically, they had the same look in their eyes that Sue had with regards to me, they did not like me standing so close to a member of the wolf pack and his family. They thought I wasn't safe and were debating on whether or not to interfere.

Seth followed my look and did a double-take when he saw them, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Whoa, friends of yours?"

"Family," I explained "cousins from Alaska."

Edward and Bella moved closer to them and Edward broke their stare, to introduce Bella. Tanya whispered something to Edward then nodded at me, for a second I thought she was asking if I was safe, but then I realized what she was saying.

Being a profiler, you learn a few things when it comes to reading body language and one of the things I'm pretty good at is reading lips. Tanya was saying 'The Cullens are almost all evened up in numbers now. That just leaves Christian, speaking of which, Edward, our little Englishman seems to have gained a new pet?' she asked as carefully as possible

'No Tanya,' Edward was saying 'a new friend, a pretty good one at that.'

She seemed to accept that and smiled at Kate

'Kate I think it's really time we started playing matchmaker for him, and do much better at screening first. Then perhaps it will be our turn eh?'

'Keep the dream alive.' Kate replied 'Chris first, we can't let the Cullens stay uneven like this.'

I groaned and Seth started laughing, he had no idea what I was groaning at of course, but whatever was annoying me had to be funny.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked between laughs

"It's not important," I replied grumbling, wishing my family would just accept the inevitable, I'm probably not going to find someone, it's just not my future.

Before I had a chance to really contemplate that or growl at our cousins, the band started up and we all moved closer to the dance floor.

I hung out with Seth, Mrs. Clearwater, and Billy for a while as Edward and Bella had their traditional first dance, followed by the father-daughter dance, and of course the mother-son dance before the band opened the dance floor to everyone.

After a couple of fast-paced songs, a slow one came on and I left the Quileute' to go find my mother, I had after all promised her a dance. I found her off to the side with Carlisle talking to Angela's parents.

I waited for a second then gave a cough, the four adults turned to me and smiled, I held out my hand to Esme and bowed

"May I have this dance?" I asked grinning, Esme smiled at me and took my hand, allowing me to lead her to the dance floor.

I'm not very good at dancing, it's never been something I'm fond of and it's not something I'm good at. I've always been positive I have two left feet even though both my human mother and Esme have argued that I'm a wonderful dancer.

I'll stick to the slow swaying stuff though and we got through that pretty easily. Esme looked down at me and made a move to fix my tie.

"You looked so handsome standing up there Christian," she cooed "I am so proud of you my little one."

I heh'd it's always kind of embarrassing when Esme calls me her little one, but thankfully (and I'm pretty sure there was a threat made about it) none of my siblings have ever commented on it.

"Thanks, mum," I replied, leaning up to kiss her cheek as the song ended. Carlisle came over, he patted my shoulder and asked to cut in which I obliged.

Then I spotted Emmett dancing with Bella, he was being as gentle as he could and I could see Bella laughing and blushing a little.

I took a deep breath and headed over to them, I tapped Em on the shoulder and grinned at my brother.

"May I cut in?" I asked, Emmett, rolled his eyes at me and gave me a gentle nudge with his elbow as he let me cut in.

I timidly took Bella's right hand with my left and put my right hand on her waist like Esme and my sisters have taught me. I still argue that I'm no good at this dancing stuff, but Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Are you having fun?" she asked and I nodded

"You?"

"Can't wait to get out of this dress," she admitted and I grinned

"Yeah I can imagine, did Alice sew you into that thing or something?"

Bella shook her head

"No why?"

"Because it looks like she did." I paused and looked at Bella with a serious look on my face "hey Bella,"

"Yes?" she replied

"I'm sorry,"

Now she raised her eyebrow in confusion

"What are you sorry for Chris?"

"For being afraid of you…when Edward first met you…and I found out how your scent had literally appealed to him so much that he high tailed it to Alaska…you…you well scared me, I was afraid to meet you afraid to profile you…I didn't want to get to know you. Wondering what kind of person could have such a pull over my brother."

"I never realized that Chris," Bella admitted

"I tried hard to make sure no one did. I'm not exactly one who likes to admit his fears Bella and Edward was sworn to secrecy…"

"You intrigued me, Chris, from the first time I saw you, your eyes pulled me in and your aura too. You're a good person Chris, I'm so glad to be able to officially call you my brother." Bella paused "and someday soon I know you'll have someone in your life you'll have your happiness too because you deserve it."

I shrugged, more embarrassed with this conversation than Esme calling me little one. As the song ended I kissed Bella's cheek gently

"Welcome to the family sis," I said softly then let Edward cut back in to dance with his bride.

Bella had terrified me when she first came into our lives, but she's grown on me over this last year or so…and I was happy to have her as my new sister.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

You'd think that after the bride and groom left the party would pretty much scatter. That's not how Alice runs a party though and the party was still going strong as Edward and Bella drove down the driveway heading for the airport to take them on their honeymoon.

The party had taken a turn for the interesting when Jacob, who had been MIA for weeks randomly showed up, dressed for the occasion. However, the reunion didn't last long. He was dancing with Bella and something, who knows what ticked him off. It got tense for a moment, none of the human guests seemed to notice, but we Cullens did as did Seth who tried to play diplomat with his friend.

Sam and the others who had been watching from the woods, I think to keep an eye on Seth came out and led Jacob away before he could get any angrier.

We could all see it, he had nearly transformed out of pure anger. I had thought it was a little ridiculous for the pack to be babysitting Seth, but I was actually kind of glad they had been there.

Surprisingly, even after that incident, Mrs. Clearwater let Seth stay with us for a little while longer after Jacob had been escorted away, and after Bella and Edward made their grand exit. She took Billy Black home not long after Bella and Edward left, but Seth wanted to see the Mustang so she let him stay, I offered to drive him to the treaty line, she really wasn't to crazy about that, but she didn't argue. Once his mum and Billy had left, I led Seth to our garage.

I swear he was practically drooling when I pulled the cover off the 'stang. He walked around it trying not to touch it.

"Well?" I asked grinning

"This thing is yours?"

"Mine and Rosalie's. We rebuilt it. It was in rough shape when we got it, really rough shape."

"Do you have any pictures?" Seth asked, out of the corner of my eye I saw him wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"Of course," I replied I lifted myself up onto the workbench and pulled down the first picture of the Mustang we ever took once we got it home. I still have the original pictures that Dr. Snow took of the car to show Carlisle…go ahead and laugh but Rose and I have a photo album of the 'stang as it went through the restore process. It'll come in handy if we ever decide to take it to a car show.

"It's beautiful…how much did it cost you?"

"To repair it?" I asked "repair I'd say about five thousand went into it, the body was completely rusted over we had to strip it and repaint it. It was originally a hardtop, but we turned it into a convertible. The engine was shot and had to be replaced, the entire init was like I said Seth in rough shape. It had been sitting outside in the elements for years."

"How much did you buy it for? Edward said you bought it off of a doctor at the hospital?"

"We did, Dr. Snow, he sold it to us for a hundred bucks."

"A hundred bucks?!" Seth exclaimed, the soda he was drinking almost shot out of his nose and I burst out laughing. I handed him a paper towel. "A hundred bucks?!" he repeated

"Yeah, Dr. Snow didn't think we'd be able to restore it so he basically sold it to us for nothing."

"My dad would've loved this, he loved old cars."

I nodded, unsure really how to respond to that. I knew Seth's dad had died of a heart attack last year, supposedly it came from the shock of Seth and his sister Leah transforming, at least that was the rumor Jacob had told Bella.

"So…your dad was a car guy?"

"He thought he was," Seth replied laughing "but he couldn't change a tire if someone offered him a million bucks." He paused and took another sip of soda "he admired them from afar."

"What was his car of choice?" I asked

"Pontiac Firebird." I chuckled "what? What's so funny?"

"That's Em's favorite car too, he had one back in the seventies and loved it, it was a piece of junk though, Rose and I were constantly under that thing trying to get it to run properly." Seth's eyes bugged out of his head, you would think that would actually get old, but it still cracks me up every time he does it.

"The seventies?!" he squeaked

"Dude, when are you going to finally understand that I'm going to be eighty in a couple of months?"

"Eventually I guess, still shocks the hell out of me," he admitted and I grinned

"Yeah, I hear you, still shocks me too. Especially when you're sitting in a classroom and you open your textbook to see a picture of a time you remember, a place you remember a picture that could've been of you." I paused "or when you go to a cemetery that you know your parents are buried at and see your name on the headstone with them."

Seth kind of shuttered at that

"You saw a headstone with your name on it?" he asked sitting down on my workbench, nursing his soda.

"Last fall, Rose, Emmett, and I went to Europe for a week or so, we went to Scotland so I could pay my respects to my parents. The last time I was there my name was on the headstone, but there was no death date, everyone was still under the assumption that I was simply missing. It was only a few years after the war…but I guess enough time had passed for my family to declare I was dead."

"That's creepy,"

"Extremely." I replied, "let's get to a non-creepy subject."

Seth nodded and hopped off the bench, he began wandering around admiring the cars we have, I could hear him gasping and sighing every few seconds.

"Is that Alice's Porsche?" he asked nodding to the yellow blob that lives in our garage.

"You know about that?"

"Edward told me about it, it's a beauty." He grinned "how fast is it?"

I returned the grin

"Fast as all hell," I replied reaching into the workbench drawer "wanna go for a spin?" I grinned waving the keys at my werewolf friend. His eyes bugged out and he returned the grin

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Alice won't even notice it's gone, she's having way too much fun out there, Edward's not here to read my mind and know what I'm up to. It'll be perfect."

Seth looked torn like he really wanted to do this but still wasn't sure. He looked between the car and the car keys dangling from my fingers.

Before he could decide I felt a wave wash over me, someone was coming into the garage from the kitchen and it wasn't my sisters.

"Málo bratranec' where are you trouble maker? I thought Alice and Rosalie threatened life and limb if you came out to the garage."

It was Tanya, I winced and looked over at Seth who had caught her scent, his whole body was stiff, a mix of fear and protectiveness weighing in his eyes. He was either going to panic and bolt or transform to protect himself.

"Easy Seth, Tanya is family, she's my cousin, sorta. She won't hurt you I promise." Seth didn't calm down, he backed up as far from the door as he could possibly get. "Out here Tanya," I called softly.

She walked in, a big smile on her face

"You owe me a dance Christian Cull-" she stopped mid-sentence as her own instincts kicked in and she recognized Seth's scent. I could see the worry on Tanya's face, her need to protect me from a danger that wasn't there, it was all she could do to not stand in front of me, grab hold of me and protect me. "Málo bratranec' what is this,"

"Just hanging out," I replied cautiously "I figured everyone was too busy enjoying the party, they wouldn't notice if Seth and I snuck away to check out the Mustang." I glanced over at Seth who was breathing heavy, his fists were clenched like he was trying to stay calm. "you know me, Tanya, I'm not a party guy."

Her expression softened just a bit, but only towards me, she was still looking at Seth with daggers in her eyes.

"(I don't like it Chris,)" she said in Slovakian, I can only speak a little of it, the Denali girls taught me over the years. I'm way better at French than it, but I know the basics.

Seth, who had backed into the corner as far as he could go, suddenly got this confused look on his face, I gave him a quick grin and he relaxed a little

"(it's okay Tanya, he's a friend, he won't hurt me)" I replied, stumbling over some of the words.

"(I don't want anything to happen to you little cousin, just be careful. Laurent may not have been innocent, but remember what…those creatures did to him, what they are capable of doing.)"

"I know," I replied, leaving the Slovakian behind "and thank you, but it's not the same. I'll be fine."

"Will you at least come out and dance with me like you promised?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll meet you outside,"

Giving Seth one last glare, Tanya tapped my nose and left the garage. Seth literally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap…" he muttered

"Sorry about that,"

"What's her problem? I mean is it the whole werewolf thing?" Seth asked coming back over to me and returning to his spot on the workbench.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"It's a little more complicated than that," I explained, Seth tilted his head to the side, like a curious puppy. "There was a vampire named Laurent, he was with two nomads who came here last spring. Nomads come into the area from time to time, they don't usually go to your side of town, and they tend to migrate towards us, curious about a large coven living so close to humans. This wasn't any different except for one thing, Bella was with us when they arrived. It would've been fine, but one of the nomads is what we call a tracker."

"A tracker?"

"They're special gift is stronger tracking senses than most of us. My ability allows me to be a pretty decent tracker, but tracking isn't all I'm able to do. This one nomad, James he lived for the hunt, he focused on it, the more thrilling the hunt the better the kill and he set his sights on Bella." I paused and lifted myself onto the hood of the Volvo, knowing its owner was on his way to Isle of Esme and couldn't do anything about it at the moment. "This tracker, he actually knew Alice, we can't be sure, but we're pretty positive he's the reason she was turned."

"He did it?"

I shrugged

"We don't know, he confessed to knowing Alice on camera, but aside from that, we can't be sure. My best guess is that he tracked her and a vampire took pity on her or wanted to protect her so he turned her to save her."

"Oh," Seth said softly

"Anyways, when we realized what James was and how much danger Bella was in, we decided to send her to Arizona with Alice and Jasper, while the rest of us went after James and the female that was with him,"

"Let me guess, that redhead one, Victoria?" Seth guessed and I nodded

"Got it in one." I replied "yeah, so Laurent decided to supposedly turncoat on his friends. He gave us information on James, then we recommend he go north to Denali. None of us trusted him, I could profile him and knew he wasn't with James and Victoria for friendship but for convenience, but if he could turn on them so easily there was nothing to stop him from doing the same to us. We wanted him as far from Forks as possible and we wanted him with someone who could control him, Eleazar, we figured he'd be well controlled up in Alaska and he did seem genuinely curious about our way of life."

"Wait, did he have dreadlocks?" Seth asked and I nodded "I remember Jacob, Sam, and the others taking out a lee- vampire with dreads last year."

"That would be Laurent. He was working for Victoria the whole time, in fact, he was hoping that if our coven could take out James, then he'd have a better shot at Victoria. It never happened of course, she had eyes for James, even after we destroyed him, Laurent meant nothing to her, he was just a puppet."

"Okay, so I get all that, but what does that have to do with the scary hot Russian chick?"

"Slovakian," I corrected grinning a little "and watch it Seth they're family, they're like my cousins."

"Right sorry,"

"Irina is what this all has to do with, she's Tanya's sister and fell in love with Laurent. She was hurt by the fact he left her, but she was even more hurt by the fact that the pack killed him." I paused "but don't think we agree with her at all. Laurent tried to kill Bella and you guys saved her, Laurent got what he deserved. But Irina doesn't see it, she's blinded by the love she thought her and Laurent had together. I was actually surprised she came to the wedding."

"And her sister?"

"Tanya's protective of her sisters, they've had a tough life. Their mother, their creator Sasha was killed by the Volturi because she broke one of the laws."

"You guys have laws?"

I nodded

"And to break them usually results in death. The three leaders of the Volturi, Aro, Marcus, and Caius were actually convinced that Carlisle had broken one of our most strictest laws when he created me. It all ties into the same law, keep our existence a secret. Sasha changed a little kid, a toddler, they're known as immortal children and are extremely dangerous."

Seth had a confused look on his face

"Er, how can a little kid be dangerous?"

"It's kind of a long story," I replied "let me go keep my promise to Tanya before she comes hunting me down again. We can swipe Alice's car and I'll drive you to the line, I'll explain then okay?"

Seth nodded

"I'm going to stay here and drool over your mad impressive vehicles."

I chuckled

"Yeah okay, you do that."

I left the garage quickly and made my way through the crowd searching for Tanya. She wasn't hard to find, she was off to the side of the dance floor talking to Carlisle and Esme, along with Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Irina were nowhere to be seen. I quickly realized why though, Irina had decided to head back to Alaska and Kate had gone with her to make sure she didn't take a detour along the way.

I hated the fact that our friendship with the wolves, really our alliance with them, was jeopardizing our relationship with our cousins. It scares the hell out of me that we might have to choose between the two groups, I just hope it never comes to that.

Tanya looked over Esme's shoulder and smiled happily when she spotted me, she wagged her finger at me accusingly.

"There he is, Emmett has been influencing you way too much Christian Cullen. This whole disappearing stunt is something he would pull not you."

I shrugged and smiled at Tanya apologetically

"Sorry Tanya," I replied before bowing, I took her hand "may I have the pleasure of this dance m'lady?"

Tanya giggled like a little kid as she accepted my hand and followed me out onto the dance floor.

"So Chris, do you want to explain your new furry friend?" she asked softly as we swayed to the music

"Sorry?" I asked

"You heard me perfectly well Christian, those creatures are dangerous. If anything, what happened with Laurent proves it."

"They're only dangerous if provoked or if they have reason to protect. They really helped us out when the new…newborns attacked. I don't think we could've handled ourselves against them without the pack." I paused "and Jacob did save me, he could've let me handle it, but he risked his own life to jump in and save me."

Tanya stiffened a little, she had forgotten that or tried to block it out. Even I hate to admit it, but had Jacob not jumped in at that moment to pull the newborn off of me…well let's just say I don't know how much longer I could've gone against it. The newborn was bigger and stronger than me and profiling could only get me so far.

"I know Chris," she finally said hugging me closer "and I'm grateful, but I also see the effect their presence had on Irina and-"

"Tanya you don't have to explain anything to me," I replied "believe me I get where you guys are coming from and where Irina's heart is, and if the relationship hadn't been completely one-sided I wouldn't be so quick to forgive the wolves. But Laurent brought it on himself, he was working for Victoria he was on her side the entire time not on Irina…Bella was innocent and he tried to kill her, but the wolves were there to protect her, just like they're meant to. It's why they're able to become wolves in the first place, it's so they can protect their people." I paused "we don't have to be enemies with wolves, this isn't Hollywood, just because historically and movie speaking vampires and werewolves can't get along and are natural enemies, doesn't mean we have to be bound by the same rules."

"You're starting to sound like Carlisle Chris. You're growing up, I still say that Emmett has been influencing you way to much, but he's not the only one."

I grinned and shrugged

"I guess,"

Tanya hugged me tighter as the song ended and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you, little cousin, just be careful please?" she paused "we nearly lost you once, none of us could bear if we truly lost you, in any sense of the term."

"I'll be fine Tanya, but thank you for your concern." I kissed her back and we headed back to the table where my parents and Eleazar and Carmen were still talking.

Esme reached up and pulled me close as I came near, hugging me.

"Having fun Christian?" she asked

"You know me, mum," I replied

"Oh he is getting snarky isn't he?" Carmen asked, she reached over and pulled me over

"Just a bit," Esme replied, "Chris where's Seth?"

"He's in the garage drooling over the cars, I'm going to give him a ride home if that's okay."

Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle who nodded, Carmen looked a little nervous, however.

"Is that the wolf?" she asked and we nodded.

"It's fine Carmen." Carlisle spoke up "the boys have become very good friends and I think both of them needed this friendship. Seth is…well was the youngest of the pack and he lost his father last year."

Carmen still looked nervous, but Eleazar shrugged

"It's definitely something new, I don't think it's ever occurred before a friendship between our kinds."

"It really started with Edward, him and Seth became friends first. Seth and I just have more in common than him and Edward." I explained "anyways is it okay if I drive him?"

Esme nodded

"Just be careful, Charlie just left, he may be heading home, but try to go the speed limit, Chris. I don't need you getting pulled over for speeding."

I grinned wide

"Aw, you mean I can't do ninety down the highway?"

Esme sighed as the others all laughed

"Oh yes, definitely been hanging out with his brothers' way to much," Tanya spoke up and they all nodded in agreement.

I nodded to that and kissed Esme's cheek, hugged Carmen and Tanya goodbye, and shook Eleazar's hand. Carlisle patted my shoulder as I grinned at him, heading back to the garage.

Seth was sitting in the Mustang's driver seat, clearly pretending to drive it like a little kid. I burst out laughing the second I saw him and he jumped a mile in the air, it was a good thing the top to the 'stang was down or he would've gone through it.

"Dude…don't sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed

"You couldn't smell me?" I asked in confusion

"well, I mean sorta, but there's so many lee-…bloo-…vampires around here I'm having trouble telling your scent from someone else's."

"Right," I said not getting it at all "anyways you set to go?"

He nodded

"Yeah, I guess it's about that time, before my mom sends a search party or worse, the pack looking for me. She's probably afraid you guys ate me or something."

I grinned wide

"Naw, we're all well feed, Edward's bachelor party was a success." Seth went a little green "sorry,"

"It's okay." He looked over at the collection of cars "so what are we taking?"

I reached into the workbench drawer which has all the spare keys and I pulled them out one by one. Of course, Edward had taken the Aston to the airport so that one was out which sucked, but that still left a lot of other cars to choose from.

"Well, we've got the Porsche, the jeep, the Mercedes, the Audi, Mustang, the Volvo, my Kawasaki, the Beemers out, unfortunately."

"Why no Beemer?" Seth asked looking over at my sister's red BMW.

"It's Rosalie's and she's beyond anal about it, it's the one car in this entire garage I'm not allowed to touch without permission."

"Oh, that's okay."

"So it's your choice, pick your ride,"

Seth looked up and down the line of cars, I could see the wheels turning as he tried to decide.

"Can you really take the Porsche?" he asked carefully and I held up the key to Alice's car. "sweet." His grin widened "can I drive?"

"Hell no, I'm going to be in enough trouble when Alice finds out I took it out, if she finds out I let someone else drive it, especially a kid, she'll kill me." I paused "or worse,"

"What could be worse than death?"

"With my sister? She'll make me go clothes shopping."

"I do have a learners permit," Seth argued, "so you're not exactly letting a kid drive."

"Right that makes me want to let you drive my sister's Porsche even more, you really suck at making arguments you know that right?"

Seth shrugged and grinned

"I've been told that,"

"Right, get in before she sees." We slid into the car and I started it, backing it slowly out of the garage "I'm banking on the fact she can't see you guys, hoping that maybe she won't see this whole thing happening."

"Glad I can be helpful," Seth replied chuckling as he pulled his seat belt on. "Locked and loaded captain, we're ready for takeoff."

I laughed a little

"It's not a plane,"

"Use your imagination and it is,"

"Yeah if I'm going to imagine anything, the last thing I want to picture is a bloody plane."

Seth's grin got even wider, as he seemed to realize something.

"Why Chris, are you afraid of flying?" he asked, "a vampire afraid of flying, wow, that's kind of shocking."

"Dude, you do realize that we don't transform into bats and fly around right? That's all legends, most of which was started by our kind to keep humans from discovering what we really are."

His face kind of fell a little

"Aw man, I was hoping to see you go batty."

I gave him a gentle shove

"Shut up!"

As we headed down the driveway, the party was still going strong and I could see in the distance Alice and Jasper on the dance floor. They weren't even really dancing just swaying to the music, in complete sync with one another. Neither one was leading but knew where and how to move with the other. It's always fascinated me how they move around each other, it was creepy in the beginning when they first joined the family, but it shows how perfectly matched they are. Alice and Jasper, like Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and now Edward and Bella are the very definitions of soul mates.

"Hey, Chris?" Seth called bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this, not just risking your life taking your sister's car, but giving me a ride home. I really wasn't ready to go home with my mom and Billy." Seth paused and took a deep breath "Billy's not really a lot of fun to be around right now, not with Jake gone. I was actually surprised he wanted to come tonight."

We pulled out onto the main road heading towards the treaty line, it would be a quick drive and despite Esme's warning, I wanted to have fun with the car. Seth hadn't even noticed that the speedometer was quickly going up, it had moved past fifty and was making its way towards seventy.

"Did you guys know he was coming tonight?" I asked, "like did you hear from him before?" I tapped my head and Seth shook his

"No, not really. I heard there was a chance he was going to show up, but I seriously didn't expect him to." Seth looked out the window and literally sighed "sorry,"

"Hey don't be sorry. I'm just sorry he's going through such a crap time."

Seth was about to answer that when he leaned over and looked at the speedometer, which by this time had hit 100.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, "doesn't this thing have a governor or something?"

I grinned

"Those are illegal." I replied and he raised his eyebrow "in any Cullen car there is to be no governor."

The grin on his face was great

"Dude then floor it!" he shouted rolling down his window and actually howling out of it. "WAHOOO!"

"You are a bloody nutter," I shouted back but did as he requested and gave the Porsche a little more gas, sliding it up to 125 as we screamed down the highway.

"What the hell is a nutter?" he asked

"You are," I explained easing up on the gas as we neared the treaty line a line that despite our friendship I still could not and would not cross. "It's just a phrase meaning you're insane. Certifiable, straight jacket material."

"Says the guy who looks like he's fourteen, is really eighty and is going 125 down a highway where the speed limit is 55." I grinned and shrugged, slowing to a stop right before the line. "Aw man," he grumbled, "that was awesome, like a roller coaster or something."

"So glad I could entertain you." I replied, "next time we take my Mustang, or even better my Kawasaki, that sucker is mad fast."

"Sounds good to me," Seth said sliding out of the car, he leaned back in "hey when do you go back to school? I mean you guys go to school right?"

I was taken aback by that, not by the question, but by the reminder. School would be starting in just a few weeks and I still hadn't made the decision if I was going back to Forks high or not. I was still enrolled, that hadn't changed, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back.

"I don't know." I admitted, "I haven't decided if I'm going back or not."

"Man you are lucky I wish I could decide to go to school or not."

"We don't attend school for the education Seth, we do it to keep from going nuts. Do you realize how boring it would be if we just sat around all day and all night? I love reading and watching movies but there's only so much of that you can do before cabin fever sets in."

"I didn't realize that,"

"It gives us something to do. It gives some normalcy to our lives."

"So are you going back?"

"Dunno, not sure yet. Why?"

"Just wondering," Seth paused "I see my mom's headlights thanks for the ride Chris, I'll catch you later, great party."

I nodded and waved bye to my friend before doing a three-point turn in the road to head back to my house. As I drove I thought school over. Before the whole newborn incident, I had been anxious to return to school. Granted it wouldn't be the same with Marie gone, but I was still willing to give it a chance, I still had friends at the school.

But I've come to the conclusion I've changed a little bit since the newborn battle, maybe I grew up a little bit or something, but I wasn't as anxious to return as I had been. I had been emailing my friends from Forks, but stayed off the face to face contact, just in case I did go back, but it's the whole growing up thing, I wasn't really ready to return to the day to day school life. It may keep me from driving my family nuts like I had done when Edward first brought me home.

I remember how caged I felt how antsy I was, just from being stuck in the house. I've never been able to get over that and I still get kind of 'bounce off the walls' like when I'm forced to stay inside for extended periods, like when the suns out so I don't think I could handle that twenty-four, seven.

Besides what kind of excuse could my parents concoct to explain why I wasn't returning for my sophomore year, especially if we stayed in Forks? That was another thing, would we be staying in Forks?

When did Edward plan on keeping his promise to Bella? When would she become one of us? If it happened after they returned from their honeymoon that would mean we'd be moving on pretty quickly.

We wouldn't be able to risk Bella being seen by anyone, so maybe it was best to just cut it now. The story to cover Bella's abrupt departure was that her and Edward would be attending college together up in Alaska, so their sudden departure wouldn't be suspicious, so it did make sense for me to just cut ties now, leave it be and let my friends get on with their lives. We wouldn't be here much longer anyway.

As I pulled down our driveway the headlamps shined onto a figure standing in the middle of the driveway, tapping her foot, arms crossed and looking ready to kill.

"Hi Alice," I called waving carefully

"Don't you 'hi Alice' me Christian Cullen, how in the world did you get my keys?" Alice growled

"It's better if you do not know," I replied putting the car into park and sliding out of the driver seat. "It needed to stretch its tires, you've been so preoccupied with wedding planning you've neglected it. It was begging me to take it out."

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the keys which I dropped into her waiting hand, not wanting to even argue with her.

"I appreciate you looking after my car's mental well being." She replied and kissed my cheek "you're just lucky that I'm in such a good mood even you grand theft auto-ing my car isnt going to change that. But payback will come at you little brother, mark my words." Alice took my place in the driver seat and patted her car's steering wheel, examining it to make sure I hadn't been too cruel to her "baby". "Mark my words." She repeated as if that would have a better chance of being a threat.

"At least I stayed in the Penguin suit!" I argued and Alice glared at me again.

"If you hadn't you would be in so much trouble!" was the only answer I got as she put the car into drive and headed towards the garage, leaving me to take the rest of the long driveway home, without wheels.

I looked down at my attire and sighed, Alice didn't want the suit ruined she shouldn't have left me stranded. I slid off the shoes and socks and carrying them under my arm, ran towards the house, where in the distance I could still see lights and could still hear the music of a party still going strong.


	7. Chapter 7

A week or so after the wedding, I was basically living in the garage. Now that Bella and more importantly Edward weren't home it gave me a chance to get to work. Bella was under the impression that we had hauled her truck off to a junkyard once I realized there was no saving it. However, what she didn't know was that it was in fact still at the house, hidden in the back yard out of sight under a tarp.

It was my goal to restore it, I just needed time and with the two of them off on their honeymoon, I had that chance. The work wasn't the issue, if I could restore the Mustang given the rough shape that thing was, Bella's truck shouldn't be so difficult. The body was in perfect shape, the interior was fine. Both of those took out steps right there. The Mustang's body was decrepitated and the interior was virtually non-existent.

The main issue was finding the engine. No matter where I had called, no one seemed to have the exact engine and I wanted a full restoration.

It gave me something to do because I had decided that I would not be returning to school. I had already talked to my Forks friends and explained the situation. The reason I wouldn't be going back was the real issue. I may be pretty creative, but I was drawing a blank.

Esme came up with the excuse in the end. She explained that I would be taking courses online because I was going to spend a semester in Scotland with my relatives over there. It wasn't enough to sway my friends who I talked to. They were disappointed and wanted me to change my mind, but I couldn't, I couldn't go back. Maybe in a few years, maybe when it came time for Bella to join us at school I would go back. But going back to school right now went against every instinct in me.

I've learned to listen to my profile very carefully and though I may take it with a grain of salt, this time around I trusted it. I saw that I needed to do this. Give myself a break from school, from that part of human life. Mentally I knew I needed that break.

I was just going over the schematics for the truck, I had found them online, the same site that had the information for the Mustang. I put the plans down when I heard footsteps in the woods, just outside the garage.

I was the only one home surprisingly, it never happens; Esme and the girls were in Seattle shopping, Carlisle had a shift at the hospital, and Emmett and Jasper had driven to Port Angeles to go see a movie, a movie that I had no desire to see. Snakes on a Plane. Yeah no, I am not an idiot, I am not going to go see a movie that involves a plane. So I opted to stay home.

I slid off my stool and cautiously walked towards the door, I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary and didn't see anything to explain the footsteps I clearly heard.

What the hell, I thought

"Hello?" I called, no one answered, not that I expected an answer, it was strange, but it wouldn't be the first time I've heard things. Shrugging it off, I went back to the stool and turned my radio on, just for some background music while I worked.

It didn't take long before I heard the footsteps again, this time however they were accompanied by a voice.

"What the hell did you do to that truck you little Flea,"

I went stiff, recognizing that voice and unfortunately that scent…unsure how I missed it before I growled a little.

Jacob.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied turning to face the much bigger teen that was leaning against the doorframe of the garage, he was glaring at me and looked disheveled, like he hadn't slept in days, I don't think he'd bathed in those few days either, he looked like hell. Worse than he had at the reception.

"I spent years working on that truck, then you come along and kill it. What the hell?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "for your information, the truck died on its own accord, I had nothing to do with it, in fact, if anything I did all I could to save it." I paused "and for another thing, how is it, we can't come onto your lands and we honour that, and yet you can waltz onto our private property?"

Jacob didn't answer that right away, he just glared at me some more.

"That's the original engine in that truck, if you killed that you're going to have to find a replacement." he finally said and it was all I could do not to give him a 'duh' face

"No really?" I said, "wow, I never would've guessed it considering how many times I changed the oil and did repairs on the bloody thing." I looked at the truck as if I was admiring it "and you say it really needs an engine to run, holy hell I never would've guessed that."

"So it is true you leeches kill everything you touch huh?" I rolled my eyes "takes a lot of skill to kill an antique truck,"

"Hey, Judge Judy, before you go accusing me of anything you outta know that Bella called ME when it died, since you were MIA she called me to come and check the truck out. I did what I could to revive it but the engine is shot. Whoever restored it originally did a pretty crappy job."

Now Jacob moved away from the doorframe and inched towards me, a look of pure hate on his face.

"What did you say you little Flea?"

"You heard me." I replied "doesn't matter now, it's dead, I have to rebuild it from the engine up. Replace all the parts to get it running again. Sometimes old things just die and there's nothing that can be done to save them." I paused and crossed my arms. "So is there something I can help you with Jacob, or did you just feel the sudden need to visit?"

Jacob didn't answer me for a moment, shame had replaced the hate on his face. Granted he was trying to hide it and to someone who couldn't profile, hate was the only emotion, but I saw the shame, the guilt, even the fear.

"I was in the neighborhood, heard that Bella's truck had kicked the bucket and came to see exactly what you did to it."

"Let me guess Seth was thinking about him and I going to Portland next week to look at an engine?"

"So that's true?"

"Uh, yeah it's true, not that it's any of your business. And he did ask his mum for permission, again if that's any of your business. Seth knows a thing or two about cars, and anyone tries to stiff us 'cause we're a couple of kids, Seth can go all Lon Chaney on them." I added joking about that last part, but Jacob didn't seem to find it funny.

He growled a little and I wondered for a second if he would be this brave, this intimidating if I wasn't home alone. He really didn't take me seriously, didn't think I was a threat.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Jacob growled and I rolled my eyes "I said have you heard from your brother?"

"I heard you just fine Jacob, there's nothing wrong with my hearing, yours maybe, but not mine."

"Have…you…heard…from…him!?" Jacob repeated, spelling it out for me as if I needed that.

"You're like a broken record you know that? Emmett and Jasper are at the movies, they don't call to check-in."

"Not them, have you heard from…Edward." He managed to spit out

I sighed, I knew who he was talking about of course and I knew why. But it was definitely more fun to annoy him, especially knowing full well, he wouldn't hurt me, he couldn't for that matter and we both knew it.

"Edward is on his honeymoon with his wife as you know. He doesn't check in with us." I explained, I lifted myself up onto the workbench table. "But if he does I'll be sure to pass any messages you have for him on."

"Where did they go?"

"Somewhere tropical." I replied "somewhere private,"

"You know where they went flea?"

"'Course I do, I've been there once or twice. But I'm not going to tell you. 'Cause, you'll go do something stupid. Leave them alone, let them enjoy their happiness."

"You're a stupid little kid you know that, stupid or just blind."

"I'm neither Jacob and if you opened your eyes and thought about someone else's happiness for once instead of wallowing in your own self-pity, you'd see the happiness. You'd see that after a hundred years of loneliness, Edward finally has his other half, you'd also see that Bella is happy with my brother."

"Shut up," Jacob growled

"Need I remind you, Jacob, you're on private property, which brings up my original question? How is it, that it's not okay for us to cross over the treaty line just to go swimming at First Beach, and yet it's perfectly acceptable for you to waltz onto our private property and try to raw with me for no reason."

Jacob started to argue with me when his face went extremely confused, his eyebrow went up.

"What the hell is trying to raw?" he asked, his voice wasn't angry, it was curious and I chuckled a little, relaxing.

"It means you're starting a fight with me," I explained

"So why didn't you just say that. You Brits really are weird." Jacob said he paused "so what exactly happened to the truck? Did you figure it out?"

I studied Jacob's face, trying to see what he was up too, was he just trying to get me to drop my guard, or was he really asking about the truck instead of accusing me of killing it?

"It wasn't intentional," I said pointedly

"Sure it wasn't, but makes no difference who did it, at least you didn't give up on it."

"I couldn't give up on it. Thought maybe I could restore it and give it to Bella as a birthday present." Jacob nodded "and it'll annoy Edward in the process. For me it's a win, win."

"Annoy Edward?" Jacob asked

"If I wasn't a hundred percent sure that Bella's truck just reached its end, I would have guessed that Edward did something to it, just to be rid of it." I paused "but I went through the entire truck, it was just time."

"So what happened?"

"Bella called me up said the truck was puttering along then it just croaked, no explanation, nothing. I did all I could to examine the engine, I could hear it trying to turn over, but it wouldn't do it. I don't know exactly what happened but the stupid thing exploded."

Jacob's eyes went wide, he looked the garage over as if he was looking for the damage leftover by an explosion."

"Uh," he started to say

"Not that kind of explosion, it was just a Mount Vesuvius eruption of oil. I didn't even think the truck had that much oil in it."

"Must've been hell to clean up,"

"Considering most of it ended up all over me, yeah as a matter of fact it was, mum wouldn't even let me into the living room."

I heard snickering, it was coming from Jacob, he was actually trying not to laugh, I don't think I've ever seriously heard him laugh. His attempt to not laugh failed pretty quickly as he burst out laughing, it echoed through the garage and I joined him.

When our laughter finally calmed down, Jacob took a small step into the garage towards the truck. I could see he didn't want to invade my space and was actually being respectful of it, which surprised me.

"So what's the plan of attack Fl…Chris." He finally said. I nodded my approval, calling me by my name is a rare thing, I've always been referred to as Flea when it comes to most of the pack, Seth excluded from that.

"I've got some of the basic parts on order, I got an email from some guy in Portland said he has the original engine, Seth and I were going to take a road trip next week to go check it out." I paused "it's all interior that has to be repaired, the body, the cosmetic stuff, everything else is fine. Y-you did a nice job with the repairs Jacob."

"Was that a compliment?" Jacob asked

"Take it however you want, but regardless of the truck's current status, it was a good vehicle and I'm going to do whatever I can to get it back into that state."

Jacob wandered through the garage and stopped in front of the Mustang.

"You restore this yourself?"

"Me an' Rosalie." I said "took us a few months to restore it. But it's something that we're good at."

"Blondie is a car chick?" Jacob asked, clearly surprised by that "no way."

"She's more than just a 'car chick' Jacob." I explained "everything I know about cars, rebuilding them, repairing them, everything is because of my sister. She taught me everything I know."

"I don't believe it."

"I was edgy after Carlisle changed me. You have to imagine what it was like for me Jacob. I was thirteen, nearly fourteen. I had just faced death, was turned into a creature I had once believed was simply fiction…simply legend, I was brought from a city ravaged by nightly bombings to a tranquil and calm place. The very opposite end of the spectrum I had come from, I had left my parents to endure."

Jacob moved towards one of the portable raisers we have in the garage and plunked his butt down.

"Your parents?"

I nodded

"Yes, my parents, my father was a medic, he was killed a month or so after Carlisle saved me, saving St. Paul's Cathedral from German firebombs. My mother died shortly after, just gave up on life." I paused "I've got a short attention span Jacob, an extremely short one. Within a few days of living in the Cullen's house, not allowed to venture outside without someone with me, explosions from the mine occurring on a daily basis, reminding me of the bombings in London, I was going mad. Rosalie had to do a tune-up on Carlisle's car, to take my mind off everything she asked me to come out to the garage and act as her assistant. I think at that point I was driving the whole family bonkers, pacing back and forth like some caged animal."

"I still can't believe it was Blondie." Jacob replied "but go on,"

"Rose would tell me what tool she needed and I was to hand them to her, easy enough. From the moment I started helping her out with just that simple task I felt calmer, I started asking her what each tool did, asking her all sorts of questions about the car and automobiles in general. My father had taken his car off the road early on in the war, stripped the tyres, and siphoned the gas and the oil all for the war efforts. I'd been interested in cars before the war, but not as a hobby, more of general curiosity. Sitting there handing tools to Rose I was able to use my ability to profile the car, I knew something else was wrong with it, I could just tell, Rose listened to me and checked where I thought there was a problem and found out I was right. I didn't know exactly what the problem was, I just knew there was one. After that, she started teaching me everything she knew about cars, I picked it up pretty quick and it wasn't very long before I wasn't Rose's assistant, I was her partner."

"A girl and a Brit working on classic American cars, if that's not a strange story I don't know what is"

"Hey, watch it," I shot back "I'll have you know that not all cool cars are American, point in fact some of the best cars are foreign. Porsche, Audi, Maserati, Ferrari, and for your information the Brits do know something about automotive endeavors, ever heard of an Austin Healy."

"Yeah of course, who hasn't?"

"That's a product of the good ol' United Kingdom."

"Okay kid I get it, you know cars." Jacob paused and stood up dusting his hands off on his jeans "think you can actually get it up and running?" he asked nodding at the truck

"Before Bella's birthday?" I asked, Jacob, nodded "I don't know, I'm going to try, I'm going to work my arse off to get it finished in time, but if not it'll have to be a Christmas present."

Jacob took a deep breath, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked the truck over carefully.

"Look I did a lot of the work on the truck. It was my dad's and was supposed to be mine, but Charlie mentioned that Bella was going to be living with him and she would need a car, so I finished working on it and we sold it to Charlie."

I nodded

"Yeah, I know,"

"So what I'm saying is if you need help with it, or suggestions on it, let me know. It's not that I don't trust your mechanical skills-"

"I know it's not I get it. Extra help isn't a bad thing. I'll just think of you as a consultant. If I need help on something I'm stuck on or Rose is stuck on we'll call in for a second opinion."

"Yeah, that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I'm going to get called in by a vampire for consultation, like some deranged game of doctor."

"Could be worse," I replied and Jacob looked at me "there could be a vet involved." I grinned wide and he seemed taken aback by that for a second.

"Right, I'm leaving now." Jacob started to leave the garage, but he paused "how long were they going to be gone?" he asked

I shrugged

"I really don't know Jacob, I'm not my brother's keeper, I don't keep track of him. I may know where him and Bella are on their honeymoon but I have no idea how long they'll be there. Alice and Jasper were there for a month after they were married."

"A month!?" Jacob kind of squeaked

"Oh chill," I replied

"This sucks," he muttered and headed out into the woods disappearing into the thick forest.

I sighed, that was definitely interesting, to say the least. I heard the sound of rubber on the rocky dirt of our driveway, it sounded like the Jeep, not the Audi or the Mercedes, so I knew my brothers were returning home from their movie. This was confirmed when Emmett came whipping around the bend and slammed on the brakes right in front of the garage, sending little rocks flying into the air.

"Dr. Doolittle!" Emmett exclaimed as he jumped out of the Jeep "dude you missed a kick-ass movie!"

Jasper who was not as excited as Emmett nodded quickly in agreement with him. He was grinning as he walked over to me.

"It really was Chris, plane aside I think you would have enjoyed it."

"Yeah it's still about a plane, I saw the trailers guys, bloody snakes get loose on a bloody plane, start eating people, big ass bloody python is involved, and Samuel L. Jackson saves the day. Did I get the basics?"

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look

"It's not the same as seeing it though," Emmett argued

"It involves a plane I don't want to see anything that involves aircraft with the potential to crash."

"You watched Airplane and liked that," Jasper pointed out

"Comedy knew it wasn't real." Was my reply, my brothers exchanged another look and sighed.

"You're impossible, when it comes out on DVD we're renting it and you will sit your… how do you say it, arse down and watch it." Emmett finished

"Keep telling yourself that," I replied, my brothers grinned at each other and started walking into the house when Jasper stopped short, he gave the air a sniff and gave me a puzzled look.

"Was Seth here?" he asked, clearly recognizing the scent, but not sure entirely who it belonged to.

"No," I started taking a deep breath "Jacob,"

Now Jasper went from curious and confused to stiff.

"What the hell did he want Chris?"

"To know when Bella and Edward were coming home,"

Emmett didn't seem to care about the tension, he grinned wide and nudged Jasper in the ribs.

"They're on their honeymoon, who knows how long they'll be gone right?" he asked "they've got a lot of getting to know each other to get done huh? It could take weeks, months, years." His grin widened "it could be decades before we see the lovebirds."

Jasper ignored Emmett's ribbing and looked at me sternly.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I don't keep track of Edward's schedule and I don't know when they'll be home, that they're enjoying their honeymoon. He also wanted to know where they went, wouldn't tell him that either."

"Can't let it go can he, what is that guy's issue?" Emmett asked coming out of his joking mood

"Who the bloody hell knows," I replied, "he also accused me of purposely killing the truck after all his hard work."

Jasper rolled his eyes

"idiot." He muttered

"Come on Jas, it's over and done with, he's gone."

"I don't like it Chris, I don't like him coming over here, especially when you're the only one home."

"I can take care of myself," I reminded my brothers as we headed into the house

"I know you can Chris, but how come he is allowed to just waltz onto our property uninvited, but we are bound by a treaty to stay off of their lands.

"Ironically, I asked him the same question, actually I didn't get an answer and I'm still curious."

"That fact aside, I just find it interesting that he decided to come over now and ask about Edward and Bella. He wouldn't have dared do that when we were all home, he waited until it was you."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's paranoia

"Jasper,"

"It's not being paranoid Chris, I'm being cautious. Especially around the fact that someone who has made it clear he doesn't like nor trust us, came onto our property without permission and interrogated you while you were the only one home. The feeling and distrust Jacob has for us is mutual, your friendship with Seth aside, which is also toeing the line, I do not like Jacob nor do I trust him. I don't trust him around anyone in this family, but I especially do not trust him around you, Bella, or Alice."

"Hey!" I started to exclaim, I did not like Jasper putting me in a category with Alice and Bella, I knew why he wouldn't trust Jacob around Bella, she's human and therefore frail.

Alice, he still fears for her safety because of her size and the fact that around the wolves her vision is blind. But he should know better than that, Alice and I may be the smallest in the family, but we are nowhere near the weakest.

We can take care of ourselves with no problem, even against the pack. Especially me, I mean pack wide I'm not their favorite person…vampire, whatever, but Seth has become one of my best friends, and friendship has to be based on mutual trust and we definitely have that. He trusts that I won't go Dracula on him and try to kill him and I trust him not to pull a Wolfman and eat me.

"Let me finish Chris, it's not because I believe you and Alice cannot take care of yourselves, we all know you can do just fine. But Jacob clearly sees you both as the weaker members of this family and therefore he thinks he has a chance to intimidate you. Bella, he seems bent on controlling for whatever reason. Sooner or later he's just going to have to realize that it's over and he needs to let go."

"Yeah, that'll happen." I replied, "not." I paused "there's something about Jacob, when he looks at Bella I can see it, I can profile it, I'm not quite sure what it is exactly, but it's there. Like he has the need to protect her, the need to just be around her. It's the strangest thing."

We walked into the house and Emmett turned to me, he had been deep in thought for a while now and he seemed to have a revelation.

"Maybe he did that, whatcha call it…impersonate her?" he asked, "no, wait that doesn't sound right…impollenate, is that even a word?"

I chuckled

"I think you mean imprint,"

"Yeah that's it, maybe he imprinted on Bella and that's why he so freakishly attached."

I shook my head

"I don't think it works that way Em, I've been talking to Seth, he kind of explained it to me, I don't get the technical stuff with it, but I think if Jacob had imprinted on Bella, Edward wouldn't have had a chance in hell. Bella would know it and so would Jacob."

"So there's more to it?' Emmett asked switching on the TV for a football game "man talk about confusing as all hell."

"You're telling me."

"So when are the girls due home?" Jasper asked and I shrugged

"Dunno, they just said they'd be gone for a few hours, but think about who we're talking about here."

"Good point," Jasper replied he grinned a little at Em, then looked at me "was Edward's party the last time you went hunting?"

I nodded

"I was going to go later on,"

"How about now?" Jasper asked and I grinned

"Sure sounds good to me, Em? You in?"

"Oh come on, the Seahawks are about to crush the Giants, I've been waiting all week for this game." He whined

Jasper and I exchanged a look and chuckled

"It'll be on again Emmett, come on, come hunting with your brothers," Jasper said grinning, Emmett grumbled a little bit more, but caved and shut the TV off.

He grumbled the entire way towards our usual hunting spot, one that has never let us down it usually has an abundance of mountain lions and a few bears every once in a while. Emmett's mind was clearly back home on the game which considering it was a pre-season game I'm not entirely sure why he was so concerned about it.

However, his grumpy demeanor quickly changed after we had all had our fill of critters. Jasper who wasn't even trying to alter his emotions made the first move and tackled Emmett into a fallen tree. Stunned for only a brief moment, Emmett retaliated and it didn't take long for me to join in as the wrestling match reached epic proportions. Going even more insane and fun than Edward's bachelor party. It was just us having fun.

Of course, none of us are psychic, so not one of us had any idea that this would be our last brotherly fun outing for a while, none of us knew that our lives were about to change forever…


	8. Chapter 8

It's amazing how your world can go into a different orbit altogether with one single phone call. Sometimes when the phone rings, it's bringing the most amazing and even surprising news, but on the opposite end of that spectrum, it can bring surprise, amazement, and dumbfounding news.

Rose and I were in Seattle at a BMW dealership picking up parts for her car. I was drooling over the latest model when Rose's phone started ringing. I've never felt such urgency in a phone's ring. It washed over me and hit deep in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know why.

I looked over at Rose as she answered the phone and her face went from confused, to suspicious to horrified. I moved away from the car I was looking at and walked over to my sister.

I could hear a voice on the other end of the phone, a voice I didn't expect to hear that sounded desperate and afraid…Bella.

"Rose?" I whispered, she shook her head

"I understand, yes of course Bella." She hung up the phone and grabbed my arm. "we need to get to the airport now."

"The airport? What's going on, is Bella okay?"

"Not here," Rose replied pulling me out of the dealership, she wouldn't say another word until we were in her car.

"Rose, seriously what is going on, I know something is wrong and it's serious, come on don't keep it from me."

Rose pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, a few seconds ticked by before she finally looked at me and sighed.

"Bella…Bella is pregnant."

Even though I had heard the seriousness and fear in Bella's voice, even though I saw the same emotions on my sister's face, I didn't believe it, how could I? It wasn't possible.

"Wha-what?!" I was lost for words "it's impossible…and please don't try explaining the birds and the bees to me Rose, I don't need to know that. How the bloody hell is Bella uh…y'know!?"

She shook her head

"I don't know, but we have something more serious to contend with."

I coughed

"How the bloody hell could there be something more serious?"

"Chris come on, enough with the bloody hells. Edward and Bella are on their way home now because he wants Carlisle to…to…" she paused, stumbling over her words, my sister was usually better at explaining things than this so I knew there was more to it…it took me only a few seconds to profile what was really going on.

Edward wanted to abort the baby.

"Bloody hell," I said under my breath and Rose glared at me "sorry," I paused "is Edward really going to try and have…" I couldn't even say it. I mean this debate has been on the news for a long time and I never really paid attention to it 'cause it never affected me. But now it did, now it had a bearing on my life and I really didn't know where I stood.

"And Bella wants my help to protect him."

I blinked in confusion

"Him?" I asked

"Yes, him,"

"I'm assuming by him you mean…"

"The baby Chris,"

I thought this over and rubbed the back of my head

"Wait I am confused about something, I paid attention in health class and biology, sorta. How the heck does Bella know it's a boy?" I paused again "no wait, that's not important at this moment, how does Bella even know she's…er…a…"

Rose rolled her eyes at me

"Pregnant?" she asked annoyed

"Yeah, that,"

"They've only been gone what, two weeks, doesn't it take a little longer than that to, uh come to that conclusion?"

"I don't know Chris, I honestly don't know. All I know is that Bella is asked for my help and I'll be there to help."

I took a deep breath and ran my hand down my face.

"I'm with you," Rose looked at me quickly "what? I'm on your side." I gave her a look "seriously why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this may go against Edward, but Chris, it may go against Carlisle too, if he sides with Edward."

"The only reason Carlisle would side with Edward would be if Bella's decision puts her life in danger. Again I paid attention in health and biology, getting pre…" I winced "that is, for the most part, a normal thing isn't it." I thought that over "I really don't want to go into the logistics of this whole thing because…yeah."

I was extremely uncomfortable with this whole thing, I mean for one thing how in the bloody hell did my brother, a vampire get a human girl, eh pregnant…call me immature or childish if you want too but I was uncomfortable even saying the word or even thinking it.

I come from a generation that just didn't talk about this stuff. Sure playground talk had its dirty moments, and you could be looking at recognition in the highest form if you had the gaul to say obscenities or dirty words, impressing not only your mates but potentially getting in trouble for it.

A few raps on the knuckles for cursing was considered a badge of honour among schoolboys. But that was when we were younger, by the time most of us hit our teen years, even eleven or twelve it reverted back to being embarrassing and just something that wasn't talked about. I mean I was a doctor's kid, my father had his blasted medical charts, books, and diagrams scattered throughout the house so I knew a lot more than I'd really like to admit about the human body, just from stumbling over the crap.

But I'm not Emmett, I'm uncomfortable making jokes or even talking about something that is private like that…my joke about Edward getting laid is probably as close as I have ever or will ever come to that line.

Rose reached over and took my hand, giving it a squeeze, she looked as confused as I felt and just as worried.

"I really don't know Chrissy,"

As we headed towards the airport, apparently to help Bella and Edward or whatever I stared out the window. My mind was racing full speed and I didn't know what was coming, it really floored me and what made it worse was the potential that I was going to choosing sides again, only this time it would be against my brother and father.

Being against Edward in an argument I'm used to, especially in the last year or so it has become a regular monthly occurrence. However, defying Carlisle is something new altogether, in my entire time in this life I have only question Carlisle's decision once, but I never went against him I have never been on the opposite side of Carlisle in a disagreement and I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Xxx

Bella looked like Bella when the plane finally landed. Bella moved right towards Rose and Esme both began guiding Bella down the steps even though she looked okay. I could see a small bulge in her clothes and winced a little.

She smiled weakly when she saw me and gave a wave. Carlisle and Edward started to carry the bags down the steps and Edward basically threw one of the suitcases at me.

"Good to see you too," I muttered under my breath putting the bag down on the tarmac and holding out my arm for Bella to take when she hit the bottom step.

"Hi Chris," she said softly

"Hi Bella," I replied, "how are you feeling?" I wasn't entirely sure if that was an appropriate question or not, but she smiled again and nodded

"I'm okay, honestly I am." I looked down at her stomach even though I was trying not to. She smiled at me and patted her belly "you're going to be an Uncle Chris, isn't that great?" behind me Edward coughed his answer to that, but I ignored him.

"It's certainly new Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be," she took my hand off her arm and placed it on her stomach, I cringed at this move. "Do you feel him kicking around?" the bulge felt strange under my hand and after nodding my answer I quickly pulled my hand back. I looked over at Esme who had a worried look in her eyes, her concern was focused on Bella. "Did you feel it, Chris,"

I looked up at Bella, into her eyes, she was happy but exhausted, she was already feeling the drain of this and it had only been a few days. Which also didn't make any sense, she shouldn't be showing this quickly I'm no doctor and despite what my human father thought I had no plans of becoming one, but I know basic stuff.

"I, er, uh," I started to say, I'm usually better with words than this

"It's okay Chris, it's a little scary, but it will all work out, it's beautiful too."

I sighed and exchanged a look with Carlisle, then looked at Edward, even though I disagreed as usual with what he wanted, I had to admit I felt for my brother, he looked miserable, exhausted, defeated, and most of all guilt-ridden. He started to glare at me when he read my mind and my profile, but he stopped as if he knew I was right.

It'll be okay Edward I thought and he lowered his eyes, the guilt was practically pouring off of him as if he truly believed that no it wouldn't be okay, none of this was okay.

Esme helped Bella into the backseat of the Mercedes, Edward started to sit in the back seat with her, but Rose beat him to the other side of the car and growled fiercely at him when he put his hand on the handle.

"Rosalie," Esme said in surprise

"I'll ride in back with Bella," Rose replied, her tone soft with Esme, but still giving Edward a death glare. She looked over at me and reluctantly threw her keys to me, she was willing to let me drive the Beemer, this was serious.

Esme seemed torn for a moment when she realized that Rose was not planning on giving up the backseat to anyone, not even her. She wanted to be there to comfort Bella and be with her, after all, she's the only one in the family who really has experience with babies. Rose's experience comes from her friend's baby, Carlisle's experience is obvious as a doctor but that's about it.

Me? All my little cousins went bonkers when I held them as babies, we're talking full-on screaming, wailing. Some reason little kids, they just don't like me, never have so I don't go anywhere near them just to avoid the hysterics. And Edward has even less baby experience, so we all knew that Esme would be the best person for Bella to have.

But Rose was taking the 'be Bella's bodyguard' thing very seriously and she wasn't going to budge, even for Esme. Bella didn't seem to notice, but the rest of us did. Edward looked at Carlisle expectantly and our father sighed, he handed Edward the keys to the Mercedes and followed me over to the Beemer, reluctantly.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked him as we neared the car, he gave me a forced smile and shook his head.

"No Chris, you don't get the opportunity to drive the BMW that often I'd enjoy it while you are able to." He explained sliding into the passenger seat, watching the occupants of the Mercedes the entire time.

I started the Beemer up and slowly edged it behind the Mercedes, following the black car out of the parking lot towards the freeway.

We drove that way in silence, I hadn't even put on the radio even though I wanted to, the silence in the car was painful. Carlisle was staring out the window, deep in thought and I hated to interrupt that with my stupid questions, but it was reaching the point where not only was I going nuts from the silence, but my questions were getting more and more difficult to ignore properly.

"Dad?" I asked softly, it took a second or two, but slowly Carlisle looked over at me and acknowledged me.

"Yes Chris?" he asked

"Have you ever heard of something like this happening?" There it was again, that worried look on my father's face, the look that made him appear older, the one I hate seeing on his face. "Sorry," I added

"No Chris, it's okay son, I think we all are thinking the same thing, asking the same thing in our minds." He paused and rubbed his chin sighing "and to answer your question, no, I have never heard of something like this happening. I do not know how it is possible and I do not know what will happen as things progress."

"Does Edward really want Bella to…" my voice trailed off

"It might be for her own good Christian," Carlisle explained "this unknown it could be potentially dangerous. It has only been a few days that Bella noticed the difference and already she is beginning to show. Things are progressing very quickly and that may cause problems." He paused again "I won't know details until I can give Bella a full examination and even after that we may not have any answers."

"Oh," I didn't have much more of an answer than that.

"May I ask Christian, what does your profile say about this whole thing? I know you must have come to something of a conclusion."

I nodded, my father knows me well, he knows how my ability works and how I process situations, and knew this would be no different.

"Bella is happy, it isn't that she does not see the potential danger, she sees it and knows she should be afraid, but her joy is overtaking that fear, it's like she thinks this is meant to be or something, fate." I winced and looked down at the wheel for a moment before glancing back at my father "do you think she will be okay?"

Carlisle reached over and patted my shoulder gently, the worried look was still on his face.

"I honestly do not know Chris, hopefully, we will have some answers soon."

I nodded, there wasn't much else we could do on that front, Carlisle was right, he'd have a better idea what we were dealing with if he could examine Bella, maybe do some research as well, that's something I'm pretty good with so I would volunteer to help with that. But I also knew my first priority was Bella's wellbeing and her will. I don't know why I felt such a strong need to protect Bella and her decision, but I did, it was my profile it was practically screaming at me that I was doing the right thing, that my place was protecting Bella and the baby. I love it when my ability understands something before I do…it's really creepy I'm not going to lie.

Xxx

Within a week of Edward and Bella coming home, our house had turned into a mini-hospital clinic, sort of. Bella spent most of her time on the couch and she never ventured far from it because she was so weak she needed support to get anywhere like the bathroom. She relied on Rosalie, Esme, and I, which angered Edward and annoyed Alice, the last few days Alice had gotten this look on her face like her head was hurting or something.

Jasper had tried his best to alter her emotions, but it had no effect on her, she sat on the steps, head in her hands, basically sulking.

I was never far from Bella, like Rose and Esme we were only concerned about Bella's wellbeing. That and her determination to protect the…baby. It had literally divided our family, Rose was taking her protection seriously and Emmett wouldn't go against Rose so he was on her side, protecting Bella. Esme was on the same page as Rose and even though Carlisle was unsure about the situation and was concerned for Bella's health, he was not going to go against Esme.

Alice for whatever reason was on Edward's side, I couldn't be completely sure, but something told me that Alice was facing blockages with her visions. It might have been because of the baby, but she wasn't admitting anything so I have no idea if I'm right or not. But the point was, Jasper was on Alice's side of course, so that made it Edward, Alice, and Jasper against Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Then there was me, I was concerned for Bella's health, I could see how sick she was, how weak she was becoming. But my profile looked beyond that, I could see the happiness that was on Bella's face, I could look beyond the deteriorating health, the weakness, how nauseous she was every second of the day, how she barely ate anything, and I could see pure joy, she was going to be a mother and it was a happiness I had never seen on her, on anyone for that matter.

I've seen pure happiness and love that circulates my parents, my siblings, but this was a different happiness and that was what solidified my profile, my decision. I would protect Bella and her baby no matter what.

Bella was sitting on the couch her knees awkwardly as close to her body as possible. She had already made a couple of trips to the bathroom and it reached the point where I just got her a bucket, she was barely making it to the bathroom and I felt bad every time we had to move her, it just made it easier on her if we had the bucket.

She was doing okay for the moment, but a feeling washed over me and I knew things could possibly be changing.

I exchanged a look with Edward who had gone stiff, he looked over his shoulder towards the window, we could all hear the sound of rubber on gravel. Our biggest concern since Edward and Bella came home had been Charlie storming the house to get to his daughter. He had been told she was sick, extremely sick, and extremely contagious, having contracted something while they were down in South America.

We're pretty sure he wasn't buying it but was agreeing with Carlisle for the moment, but when I sniffed the air, I didn't smell human…bloody hell I smelt wolf…Jacob.

Edward's eyes bugged out when he read my mind, Carlisle saw the exchange between us and looked to us for an answer. When he sniffed the air and realized what we already knew he gave Edward a look, telling him to stay put. I however stood up from my spot and started to follow my father, after making sure Bella was okay. She knew something was up, but didn't ask.

Carlisle put his hand up to stop me, but then realized I wasn't going to listen on this one. He sighed and nodded, letting me follow him to the front door.

There was Jacob coming towards us, trying to look menacingly and definitely looking pissed off. He looked ready to kill and didn't care about the consequences.

He was taken aback by Carlisle and me, he also seemed a little disappointed like he wanted it to be Edward who greeted him.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle said gently "How are you?"

Jacob winced and growled softly. But I could profile him, the main reason he was disappointed was because he had hoped to take us all out. Well, Edward especially, but Carlisle was different, he saw Carlisle as the most human of all of us and that's pretty legit, Carlisle had saved Jacob, healed him after the newborn fight, so whether Jacob wanted to admit that or not, he was in Carlisle's debt.

But then Jacob looked at me, I was on the same level as Carlisle, not because I had saved him or anything, if anything he actually saved me during the newborn battle and I still owed him for that. But I reminded him of Seth, to him killing me would be like killing Seth and he'd never be able to do that.

"I…I heard that Bella made it back alive," Jacob said monotone, Carlisle looked down at me, then back at Jacob

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time," Carlisle replied, "could we do this later?"

Jacob looked at him stunned for a moment, he looked at me quickly, like he was asking me if Carlisle was serious, but I didn't give him any answers. I kept my face like stone.

"Why not?" Bella asked from inside the house and I saw Jacob's spirits lift a little "are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" Jacob looked at us, still dumbfounded "come in, please, Jacob?" Bella called, insistently.

Carlisle stiffened, but slowly sidestepped to let Jacob in. I didn't move from the doorway. Jacob gave me a glare and I stared right back at him, I could smell the anger on him, even the relief, but he wasn't going to fight me, so I did the mature thing.

"Excuse me," Jacob said and I sighed, letting him pass into the house.

We followed Jacob into the house and I watched as his body language went from angry to concerned when his eyes finally fell on Bella.

She smiled weakly at him which lasted for a second as Rose made a move to grab the bucket so Bella could get sick. It took a few seconds of her heaving before she looked back at Jacob.

"Sorry about that," she whispered. Jacob slowly started to move towards her, as if he was a robot following a command.

Rose hissed at him, making sure she was in between Bella and Jacob.

"Rose, don't" Bella whispered, "it's fine."

Rose reluctantly did so, but she was still close by Bella, protecting her.

Jacob was on his knees, as close to Bella as possible leaning over the back of the couch across from Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you all right?"

I snorted back a sarcastic laugh and Carlisle shook his head at me. That was the stupidest question I have ever heard and I was satisfied when I saw Jacob's face and he realized his question was stupid too.

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob," Bella replied. Edward gave an inhuman moan.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob insisted, taking her hand and holding it. I did all I could not to growl, I did not like this at all and Bella really wasn't in a non-biased position here.

Bella didn't answer him, instead, she looked around at all of us, one by one carefully. Then she looked at me, then at Rose.

"Help me up, Rose?"

"Uh, Bella, I don't-" I started to say, but Bella's look went pleading. Rose growled at Jacob, she did not agree with any of this, then again neither did I.

"Please?" Bella begged. Sighing, Rosalie leaned over and started to help Bella up

"No," Jacob muttered "don't get up,"

"I'm answering your question," Bella snapped and I grinned a little at her tone and Jacob's reaction to her tone. But that was nothing compared to his reaction to her appearance. Initially, it was amusing, the shock and literal dumb look on his face, but quickly that look changed and that's when things changed quickly.

I saw the look in his eyes, the pure hate, the desire to kill. It wasn't directed at Bella, it was directed at the baby…and at Edward. Quickly both Edward and Jacob were on their feet, sizing each other up.

"Outside Jacob," Edward snarled.

"Let's do this," Jacob replied

A fight was coming up quick, all of us sensed it. Jasper, Emmett, and I were behind Edward, ready to defend our brother. Jacob didn't seem to care, but then his look went around the room, he was looking right at Alice and Esme, my instinct to stand with my brothers was quickly overtaken by my instinct to protect my mother and sister.

I didn't like him looking at them like that, as if he was sizing them up, debating on how quickly he could kill them. Oh, bloody hell no.

I moved away from my brothers and stood in front of Esme and Alice, he wanted to hurt them he'd have to get through me first. But that look changed as if he realized that he would be dead before he got to either of them and he seemed okay with that. But then he looked at Rose, and he looked at her a little too long for my liking.

I growled loudly, catching everyone's attention, and moved back over to my sister. She was still holding Bella up, not paying attention to Jacob, but I was and I moved right in front of her, protecting my sister.

Jacob was taken aback by that, as if up until that moment he didn't understand just how my profiling ability works, I may not be able to read minds like Edward, but I could tell what Jacob had been thinking about my sister just from the look on his bloody face.

"No," Bella gasped as she started to walk towards Jacob and Edward, but Rose held her carefully, letting her move, but still holding her firm.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella,' Edward growled "don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

"Behave," Bella replied as Rose helped her back to the couch. "and then come back."

Despite the fact I had promised I would protect Bella, I couldn't let my brother face Jacob alone, I knew Edward wouldn't like it, but I made sure I wasn't for the most part obscure from my brother's ability as I stayed near the doorway. Straining to eavesdrop on my brother and Jacob, just in case.

Edward was actually pouring his thoughts out to Jacob, going over everything that had occurred in the last week.

"It's killing her right? She's dying?" Jacob guessed and I felt my stomach drop. I knew it was true, I've known since two days after Bella and Edward returned home. I've never felt so torn in my life about something. Bella's life is in danger, but this is her decision and I'd made the decision to stand by her and protect her, just like Rose and Esme, but I knew the danger and it made me feel guilty over my part in this whole thing.

"Chris? Can you get me another pillow please?" Bella called, she must have realized I was following Edward and Jacob and was trying to keep me out of it, keep me safe.

"Of course Bella," I replied taking a deep breath. Edward looked defeated and Jacob instead of looking smug like one would expect, he looked just as defeated, I gave them one last glance and sighed. I knew my decision wouldn't change anything, Bella's mind was set, but it really did make me question, was I right or would I regret my side in this?


	9. Chapter 9

I wasn't to crazy about letting Bella and Jacob speak alone, I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt Bella intentionally, but I also knew the potential was there that he might lose it.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward explained cautiously, eying everyone in the room.

"Over my dead pile of ashes!" Rosalie exclaimed, she moved closer to Bella, hovering over her protectively. I couldn't help it, I snorted back a laugh at what Rose had said, it was…well it was too funny not to laugh at and I haven't really had much to laugh at the last few days.

Edward seemed to ignore both of us though, my laughter and Rose's protectiveness, he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Bella," he said "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella had a confused look on her face, she looked over at me and seemed to read my face, more than that it was as if she could read my mind like she knew I shared my brother's concern regarding Jacob. She understood Rose's feelings on the matter, but she couldn't believe I shared those feelings.

"Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." Bella said softly, she looked over at me again "you too Chris, it'll be okay."

"It might be a trick," Rose growled looking at me for confirmation, something I sadly couldn't give her, I understood my sister's concern, knew she was just looking out for Bella's wellbeing, but I knew this was not a trick.

This whole thing made my insides twist a little if that is physically possible, the family was literally divided here, and what made it worse was the fact Rose thought for even just a second that Carlisle and Edward would resort to tricking Bella in order to achieve what they felt was necessary. It suddenly felt that our years as a family meant nothing, that we were strangers to one another.

"I don't see how," Bella admitted gently.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie, Chris will know if we are planning anything," Edward pointed out. Rose sighed "We're the ones she's afraid of."

"No," Bella whispered. She was crying and I winced. "No, Edward. I'm not. . ."

"I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Edward smiled gently at her and then looked at the rest of us, literally Bella's army vs. Edward's "Everyone," Edward said, his hand stiffly motioning toward the door. "Please."

The others all followed Edward's order swiftly and for the most part, so did I, sort of. I made it as far as the doorway, waiting for Rose to follow. Edward gave me a look, only instead of his usual glare, this was him literally pleading with me

"Rose," Bella spoke up "I want you to go, it's okay. Please."

Rosalie looked towards the door, she glared at Edward and made a hand gesture, ushering him out first, and I felt my shoulders sink, Rose and Edward rarely get along, but this tension was on a whole new level, I hated to see this happening. Rose gave Jacob one last glare once Edward left, she walked over, put her arm around my shoulder and we left the room. Leaving Bella and Jacob to their discussion.

I honestly tried not to eavesdrop, and for the most part, I succeeded, but Jacob's voice was loud enough that it carried through the house and I couldn't help but wince at the conversation.

Even as I sat at my computer, staring at the blank screen with Chaplin perched on my shoulder, I was torn with my decision and my role in what could be Bella's death. I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps on the floor, heading for the front door, it slammed, and I waited to hear his bike roar to life, but I didn't.

I moved to my window and peered out into the yard, catching a glimpse of him as he headed towards the woods, his bike abandoned. Chaplin squeaked and moved to my other shoulder to see what I was looking at, I sighed and rubbed my temple, this wasn't going to end well.

I knew one of two things were certainly going to happen. First and more likely Jacob would come back with the entire pack ready to take us on to "rescue" Bella. Or second and what I honestly was hoping for, Jacob would finally accept defeat and leave and never come back.

I felt bad for him I really did, but I didn't want a fight with the pack, and though I felt kinda bad for Jacob, especially since we kind of connected via car talk I'd rather he give up entirely and never bug us again then a war with the pack.

Hours ticked by, I kept half my ability in tune to profiling Bella making sure she had EVERYTHING she needed, and the other half preparing for a pack of raging werewolf emotions coming to attack.

I hoped that I would sense their emotions long before they got near our property I was hoping Edward wasn't so focused on Bella that he could keep an ear out so to speak for them, I hoped Alice's visions were working well enough that if any part of our future vanished she'd know it and we'd have that advantage over the pack.

I was trying to keep my concern in my mind only, trying to make sure Bella didn't see my concern, not Esme. I wanted both of them kept in pretty much ignorant bliss. All of us have enough to worry about right now, my mother and Bella especially.

Edward's movement caught my attention and I looked over at my brother quickly. He was reading my mind and gave me a quick nod of appreciation, for what I'm not sure but I nodded back.

Bella had fallen asleep, but judging from her moments it was not a peaceful sleep, and I wondered what kind of nightmare was plaguing her mind. Did she know my concern in spite of our attempt to shield her from it? Or was it Jacob's words?

Edward walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her forehead, I twisted around from my perch on the floor next to the couch to watch carefully. It took a few seconds but Bella's body relaxed, her mumbling ceased and she moved into a calmer slumber.

 _I wish you could read her mind_ , I thought looking at my brother, I wasn't accusing or reprimanding him, just stating a fact. He seemed to accept that and nodded.

"You and I both." He replied softly "I wish she would listen to reason, to understand..."

I took a deep breath and patted my brother's arm

"She understands Edward, I can profile that much, and she isn't doing this to punish or hurt anyone, she's doing it because she feels it is the right thing to do. There is something about this...baby that is more important to her than her own life. Do I agree with it, no? But I can't deny what I profile Ed, what I see when I look at her. I see happiness."

Edward sighed, not liking my profile, but he wasn't going to argue with it, instead, he looked towards the window.

Hours ticked by, Esme and Carlisle reluctantly left to go hunting, neither had done so since Edward and Bella had returned home so both needed it. In all fairness, we all did, but that's the way things were currently working, I didn't want to leave Bella's side, even to sate my own hunger.

Rose had already made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere, Edward wouldn't leave either. I think based solely on principle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice wouldn't go anywhere either.

Bella's sleep calmed a little and I felt more relaxed when her body seemed to do the same.

For a brief few minutes, things seemed to be calming down completely, then… Edward went stiff. His eyes went wide and I swear I saw a fear in his eyes that I had not seen in a very, very long time.

"Edward?" I whispered, slowly standing up "what's the matter?" he didn't answer, instead, he moved to the front door.

Emmett, Jasper, and I exchanged a look before following him out there. In the back of my mind, my fear of Jacob returning here, only with the pack, ready to kill us, kept playing in my mind and I wondered if that was just fear talking, or an actual prediction of a coming event.

I climbed onto the overhang of the porch, my usual perch. It gives me a better vantage over the yard, and I can use the position to my advantage. I've done it many times play fighting my brothers. I'm smaller than they are, and I usually end up behind them in most scenarios, being on the overhang puts me on the same level as my brothers.

To my surprise though, Jacob and Seth came barreling through the woods in wolf form towards us. I could sense their panic, their fear, something was wrong, very wrong, the look in Seth's eyes was a kind of concern I'd never seen on my friend.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" Edward asked, reading their minds.

Jacob began to pace back and forth in front of us, and behind him, Seth was literally whining.

"Guys?" I whispered

"They want to kill Bella?" Edward suddenly snarled.

Friend or not, those five words were the only thing I needed to hear to literally spring into action. I was off the overhang and guarding the front door in seconds, growling. If Jacob and…Seth, wanted to kill Bella, they'd have to get through me first. I was not going to move.

Emmett and Jasper were by Edward's side instantly, baring their teeth, ready to take on the wolves if need be.

To my surprise, Seth's fur stood on end, he was not expecting this reaction from us and it made me realize, Edward didn't mean Jacob and Seth…my best friend looked at me, as if he was trying to get me to understand.

"E…Edward?" I said softly, Edward looked at me and our brothers quickly, realizing that something was indeed up, but it was not Seth or Jacob.

"Em, Jazz, Chris, not them! The others. The pack is coming."

"Oh bloody hell," I hissed, "no…" The bloody pack…wait, that meant they were coming through the woods. Carlisle, Esme…they were still out there.

Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Jacob exchange a look with Seth, a strange look between the pair of them which was then exchanged with Edward. Something else was up with them and I didn't like it. I waited for them to involve me and tell us what was going on, but they didn't, no one said anything else.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look, and Emmett moved closer to Edward to speak to him, but Jasper stayed rooted in the same spot, staring hard at the pair of wolves.

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded, he looked over at me, nodding for me to come closer, but I wouldn't move, I was not leaving the porch unless I had to.

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

Jacob whimpered, realizing that the family was separated.

My stomach twisted again, my parents were out there, if the pack was in fact coming here to attack us…they were in danger, my parents may potentially run into the wolves out there and be…

If there was a reason that would get me off that bloody porch, it was my parents being in danger. Esme had practically begged for me to go hunting with them, I needed to go, why didn't I just go with her and Carlisle, the three of us. But Bella's wellbeing in my mind took priority, so I politely refused my mother's offer. Bloody hell, now I regretted that, I should be out there, with my parents.

Edward read my mind and looked at Emmett quickly, just as I jumped off the porch, ready to bolt towards the woods. Emmett realized what was going on and he reached over just as I ran by, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me off the ground.

"Emmett!" I growled "let me go, I'm the fastest, I can find them and bring them home quicker than any of you! Lemme go, lemme go!"

"They aren't far," Edward explained to Jacob and reminded me, I growled again, only this time at my Edward. He shot me a look and Emmett tightened his hold on me.

"Chris, no, it's not safe."

Emmett didn't realize it, but his words didn't help reassure me, if anything it made it worse. My parents were out there in the woods, with a pack of vampire killing werewolves out there too, ready to kill my parents without a second thought, it wasn't safe for me to go running out there, it wasn't safe for my parents to be out there unaware of the danger they were in.

My mind flashed, I could practically see the scene playing out, my parents returning home, taking their time, trying to enjoy the peaceful one on one time, unaware that following them was a killing machine, ready to pounce…rip my parents to shreds…bloody hell, I could practically hear the terrified screams…was that Esme? God mum, dad… I had to help them. Why did I stay home, how stupid was I?

"NO!" I shouted "Let me go, let me go! We have to help them, we have to warn them!" I exclaimed, struggling to get out of my brother's steel grip.

"Chris, no," Emmett said through gritted teeth, I've never been able to really give my brother a reason to use full strength, even as a newborn I was never stronger than him, just well, equal to him, but even then he never used full strength, afraid to hurt me, afraid that I was as frail as I appeared to be. This time was different as he held me tight, lifting me off the ground.

Jacob and Seth exchanged a look, a thought going between the two wolves, Edward reading their minds, had a look of concern on his face. Seth looked at me, nodding slowly like he wanted me to know something, understand something.

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward asked. And I stopped struggling, just for a moment, my friend being in danger was nearly as painful as my parents being in danger…was this it? Was this the fight that was going to destroy us all? I would lose everyone?

I stopped fighting Emmett's grip, I went limp, I wasn't ready to accept defeat, but the reality of this, the pain of this was too much.

Seth gave us all one last look, he tried to give me his usual doopy grin, but it was really forced.

Still holding onto me, Emmett pulled out his cell phone and called Carlisle. I knew he'd have his phone on him, he usually didn't when he was hunting, but things had been different with Bella's condition, he wanted to be fully prepared to come home if he was needed.

Alice came out of the house, she looked at Jacob carefully, then moved to Jasper's side. She looked over at me and held out an arm to me. I was still eying the woods, ready to bolt the minute Emmett loosened his grip on me

Alice nudged Jasper and he nodded, before reaching over and grabbing me from Emmett's arm, Emmett looked over and nodded letting me go to Jasper. Clearly, my brothers weren't going to let me run off. Once I was with my brother and sister, Alice moved so I was in between them, there was no way I was going to the woods. Damn, I hate being babysat.

"This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob," Edward whispered, we could still hear him though. "I would never have asked for this from you." He paused as Jacob responded telepathically. "I suppose you're right about that. Right," he murmured.

I growled, I was not liking this one-sided conversation, Alice squeezed my shoulders tighter.

"You really need to start conveying the other side of this Edward," I managed to growl out. Edward shot me a look and shook his head. He looked back at Jacob, and let Jacob continue his discussion. "I know. I never really believed she would. But . . ." Edward paused and let Jacob ask something, "worse, she finally fell asleep, but it's restless."

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked. "I want to know what's going  
on."

"Yeah," I added in a growl "what the bloody hell is going on?" I glanced towards the woods, following the same path my friend had gone with my eyes. Anxious for him to come back, anxious even more so to see my parents coming through the woods. God could time move any slower?

In answer to Alice's question, Jacob whimpered and shook his head, and I understood instantly, he couldn't transform because he would lose his link with Seth.

"He needs to stay linked to Seth," Edward explained

Alice hugged my shoulders tighter, trying to calm me down, it wasn't working, as each second ticked by my anxiety level grew. I could hear the clicking of my watch's hands, the louder clicks of our large grandfather clock…

"Well, then would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening?" Alice replied

Edward took a deep breath and sighed, he exchanged another look with Jacob and again I swear I saw a thought passing between them, a thought that they clearly didn't think the rest of us needed to be privy to.

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the... from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Alice hissed, and I felt my shoulders drop as Edward, confirmed my fears. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look, then looked down at me, the three of us exchanging a look before we looked out towards the trees, each one of us expecting to see at least a dozen pairs of glowing yellow eyes staring back at us, massive hounds of Hell ready to destroy us.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Emmett spoke up, giving me a reassuring look. "Twenty minutes tops."

"Twenty minutes?!" I squeaked

"Kid, chill they will be fine," Emmett replied trying to reassure me again "if Jacob's right then the packs coming here, they won't be interested in Carlisle and Esme."

My brother had a point, but again I saw a strange look pass between Edward and Jacob when Emmett said that, and I really, really did not like it.

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper said in his usual militaristic style and I nodded.

"Let's get inside," Edward replied. Jacob nodded and stared at Edward hard, my brother nodded "I will," he said as Jacob turned on his heels and bolted into the woods, taking the same path Seth had taken, the same path I was still in my mind, fighting to go on.

Now that he was off the phone, Emmett resumed his original duty and took control of me as I was literally transferred from one brother to another.

"You're hearts in the right place Dr. Doolittle, but Esme would kill all of us if we let you go running through the woods with a pack of rabid villagers coming here with stakes and pitchforks," Emmett explained as he guided me into the house. I know he was trying to get me to laugh with his Frankenstein reference, but I wasn't laughing. He sighed "look kid they'll be fine I promise, they aren't that far and they're in the opposite direction of the reservation, the wolves would literally have to go out of their way to meet up with them.

Bella had woken up at this point, with all the commotion and whimpering outside I would've been surprised if she was still asleep. She was groggy and clearly not understanding what was going on, which was for the better, at least I thought so. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her friends, the wolf-pack we had shared an understanding with an alliance with, had turned on us.

Bella had enough on her mind to contend with as it was, she did not need this worry on top of it. Besides, martyr Bella would probably do something drastic to protect us. But whatever she did would put the baby in danger as well so I wasn't entirely sure how that would work out.

Minutes began ticking by, even slower inside than they had out on the front lawn. Rose was trying to get Bella to choke down some soup, but like everything else we had tried, she wasn't able to keep it down, throwing it up quicker than she was eating it.

I really felt torn, I had been spending most of my time on the floor near the couch, within arm's reach of Bella if she needed me, but now, with the added worry of Esme and Carlisle's safety on the line, I wasn't sure where to be.

I wanted to be near Bella, helping Rosalie care for her, letting her squeeze my hand when she needed to, but I also wanted to be by the large window, watching the woods for signs of my parents…or signs of the wolf pack's attack.

I saw the tree line shift a little and I held my breath, praying in my mind that it was my parents. When I saw Carlisle step over the line and help Esme over a fallen tree that Emmett and I had 'accidentally' knocked down a few months earlier, I couldn't help my sigh of relief.

Before anyone could stop me I bolted to the front door, threw it open, and made a beeline for my parents. Esme saw me coming and held out her arms as I fell into them, holding her tight.

"Christian, sweetie?" she said softly hugging me

"We were worried about you is all," I explained, Carlisle reached over and joined the hug

"We're fine little one, I promise," Esme replied

"We ran into Seth but he was in wolf form so he wasn't able to explain anything and Emmett was slightly cryptic on the phone. Is Bella all right?" Carlisle asked as we moved towards the house. Edward was waiting for us on the porch.

"She's about the same," I explained "she did manage to sleep a little,"

"That's good," Carlisle replied rubbing his chin "has she tried to eat anything?"

"Rose is feeding her now, she still can't keep it down,"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look, then saw Edward. Edward was about to explain things when a loud howl erupted through the forest, I'll admit it, it made me jump up in fear.

"Edward?" Carlisle said, "what is going on son?"

"That's Seth!" I said louder than I meant to

"Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle repeated more insistently

"Chris, Bella is asking for you," Edward said quickly,

Esme slowly let go of my shoulders as I reluctantly moved towards the stairs, wondering for a moment why Edward wanted to explain the situation to my parents without me present. He was trying to get rid of me and not being exactly subtle about it.

When I walked back into the family room, Bella looked up at me weakly, she looked even more exhausted than she had before her nap, she held out her hand to me. I walked over and took her hand gently as she squeezed it.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly and I put on the bravest smile I could, nodding.

"'Course," I lied smoothly "are you feeling any better?"

"Much," she lied, I looked up at Rose whose eyes were full concern, over Bella's head she shook her own. Bella was getting worse, every day I could see it.

I heard the howl again and went stiff. I was trying so hard to make sure Bella didn't see it, but I didn't have to worry about that, her eyes had closed and she had drifted off again.

Before I had time to panic, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme walked in, the whole room was stiff as we waited for an explanation.

"That was Seth," Edward explained "he just wanted to let us know everything is in the clear, he ran into Leah, apparently she has joined their pack."

I sighed and nodded, the odds were definitely better now, three wolves running the perimeter as opposed to two, but still, I'd seen how big the pack was, how strong it was, we had all seen it in action against our kind. If the pack decided to attack, would we have a chance against them? We were already outnumbered, even with Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

I tried to keep the thoughts in my head private, but I knew Edward saw my profile…if the pack was to attack, right now…we'd be done for. There was no chance of survival.

I looked over at Bella, who looked so frail, so weak, my eyes shifted to my sisters, my brothers, and my parents, before moving outside to where Seth, Jacob, and Leah were. It would be a losing fight true, but I knew we wouldn't just take it.


	10. Chapter 10

There was no attack thankfully and a day or so later, we started to feel a little more at ease, we knew we weren't out of the woods yet, no pun intended, but I think we all felt somewhat safer with Seth, Jacob, and Leah. Not that any of us would admit it out loud. Seth, Leah, and Jacob took turns running the line watching for signs of trouble.

Bella knew something was up, it was impossible to keep that from her, but she didn't mention anything. Mainly because she was still so weak, each day that passed she was growing weaker and weaker and there wasn't anything we could do about it, which sucked, and left an atmosphere and smell of death in the house, something that had never been in our house before.

Having the wolves around made things a lot better, okay I'll rephrase, having my best friend around made things a lot better. He was still doing his duty, running the line, keeping an eye out for the pack, but unlike Jacob and certainly Leah (who was not only refusing to be human around us, but was also refusing to come near the house at all), Seth kept venturing into the house to hang out when he could, or meet me in the garage where we'd play video games up in the loft of the garage, just trying to keep some normalcy and sanity to what was otherwise an insane situation for both of us.

I felt bad for them, Seth especially. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through, I've never been away from my family for an extended period of time, even when I was up in Alaska, I was still with my family, friends are great, but you feel a helluva lot better when you're with family and all three were away from theirs'.

Seth and Leah's mum must've been going bonkers with worry about them and I can imagine Mr. Black was too.

I mean they had given up their pack to protect Bella and in all reality us, they were in danger from retaliation from the pack, and it wasn't fair to them. It was cool having my best friend basically living in our front yard and in the house, which made things a lot easier and less stressful when it came to Bella's roller coaster health, but I still felt bad.

The day after the initially planned attack, Bella's condition hadn't changed, she was no worse, no better than before. Prior to this, I wouldn't have even considered leaving the house for any reason, after all, I had refused to go hunting with my parents because I did not want to leave Bella's side.

I do not, however, handle being cooped up very well, I have a short attention span, to begin with and well, I get edgy very easily. I needed an excuse a reason to get out of the house, away from the property for a little while.

So I didn't think twice about taking my dirt bike into the town of Beaver to the mini-mart to pick up some junk food for Seth, Jacob, and Leah. I figured this was safer and less conspicuous than going into Forks.

Esme has been making sandwiches and other meals for the wolves, Leah wouldn't touch any of them, but Seth and Jacob willingly wolfed them down. But still, it's all pretty healthy stuff that mum is getting from cookbooks and the cooking channel. I figured junk food was a necessity here.

I wasn't entirely sure what constituted junk food though. I mean I've seen the crap, my friends, at school ate, so keeping that in mind I went shopping. I figured sugar was number one so I loaded up on candy bars.

As I was filling the basket I actually stopped and questioned myself. My friend was for all intents and purposes a wolf, therefore a canine. Weren't dogs allergic to chocolate, I mean a wolf logically would be too? But I've been wrong in the past and like Carlisle constantly tells me in regards to Chaplin, he's not a vet and neither am I.

So I grabbed a few Hersey bars for the heck of it; if they were, in fact, allergic to chocolate I just hoped they'd have the good sense to you know not to eat the chocolate, besides, Hersey bars are one of the few candies I remember from my childhood, it was off ration during the war of course, but even now smelling it triggers some pretty good memories of my father sneaking it into the house when I was younger, before the war.

It just sucks that I couldn't enjoy it, but at least my friend, his sister, and Jacob might be able to and I could still smell the bloody thing so that worked in my favor too.

Just in case my assumption about the chocolate allergy turned out to be true, in addition to the chocolate, I got soda, chips, and as a joke, a rubber chew toy for Seth.

In my opinion, he was lucky on that front, there was an entire aisle of canine-related items I could have purchased, including this clicker device used to train dogs to obey commands, give the command, click the device, give the dog a biscuit if he completes the command properly. Believe me, I was very tempted to buy this device, but I did the decent thing and left it alone. Maybe April fools would be a better time.

Once I paid for my purchase I shoved them all in my backpack, hopped on the dirt bike, and headed for home.

I was just pulling down the road that leads to our drive when I felt a wave of literal cold wash over me. I could smell wolf, not just one, a few, the emotions were strong, and it was all anger and determination.

I saw a flash of fur out of the corner of my eye through the woods and instantly I realized what was going on.

Bloody hell I was being hunted. The pack was seriously taking this whole thing too far, two days of virtual quiet, no sign of the pack, now all of a sudden they want to attack? Come on, this was ridiculous.

I gunned the engine picking up speed. Though in the back of my mind I knew there was a chance and a crappy one at that, that I may have to dump my bike and go on foot, like it or not the wolves are fast as hell, they could easily outrun my bike. I'm pretty fast myself and I might be able to beat them on foot, but it was a risk.

I could see one of them preparing to make a move, thankful for my ability in a rare moment, I did the most logical and probably the riskiest thing I could've done, I gunned it and headed towards the woods.

I know the paths pretty well, for the most part, my dirt bike can handle any terrain path or no path. This was no different as the path soon faded out leaving just the forest floor. It's the quickest way home.

I could feel the emotions of the wolves, they were stunned at my reckless move because it literally brought me into their line of sight and in their path.

But it's quicker than staying on the road, and I used their surprise to my advantage. I zipped through the forest zinging around trees and hurdling over downed ones. I could feel the wolves gaining on me, clearly getting over their shock pretty damn quick.

I could feel my dirt bike losing momentum, and taking a deep breath, I got ready to jump off. Before that thought had even crossed my mind, I felt another set of emotions and could profile something else coming.

It was Jacob, followed quickly by Leah, both were racing towards me as the other three wolves were also closing in. Jacob leaped over my head and landed behind me blocking his former packmates from pursuing me.

Instinct took over and I ducked, losing control of my bike for a moment as the front wheel turned back and forth, sending dirt, leaves, and pine needles every which way, I hate to admit it, but I nearly dumped my bike, by accident this time.

Suddenly Leah was there too, only instead of joining Jacob, she gave me a death glare and ran alongside the bike as if she was protecting me. I skidded to a stop and she growled at me, no translation needed, she was telling me to keep going.

"We gotta help Jacob!" I exclaimed dumping my bike. I started to go towards him but Leah jumped in front of me, baring her teeth.

I wasn't about to listen, Jacob had now saved me twice and I wasn't about to let him get hurt on my account, I owed him that much and a Callaghan always pays his debts.

Leah wasn't having any of that, she growled again and pushed me to the ground with her paws. She stood over me snarling, making sure I understood her perfectly clear, she put most of her weight on the paws that were on my chest holding me down to the ground, I could feel the weight crushing my chest and for a brief moment, my mind flashed back to the night I was nearly killed, the night that brought me to Carlisle in the first place. I could feel the building weighing down on me, crushing me.

It took a few seconds for me to call myself back to the present, literally yanking my mind out of the past, remembering there was a giant wolf sitting on me, growling.

I growled back, but I wasn't in the mood to get eaten by my friend's sister so I gave in reluctantly. Believe me, I wasn't happy about it. I don't like being held down or trapped like this and it went against every part of me to NOT fight her.

All of a sudden the growling from Jacob and the others stopped. One of the wolves not sure who snorted his answer glared blatantly at me baring his teeth before they both turned and went the other way.

Jacob trotted back over to me and growled as Leah let me back up. I don't speak canine, but I can read their emotions, and Jacob was PISSED.

He nodded violently in the direction of home and gave me a look that clearly said NOW.

I hesitated and he growled louder, showing his teeth. Grumbling I picked up my bike and jump-started it, my own personal furry bodyguards, on either side of me, escorting me home.

When I got back home Edward was on the front porch waiting and he was not a happy camper.

"What the hell were you thinking Chris?!" He hissed looking towards the house making sure Esme and Carlisle were not in earshot. "What were you doing!?"

Jacob darted behind a tree and changed back to human as he stomped towards me, if I thought he looked scary mad as a wolf, it was almost as bad as a human.

"Being a damn idiot is what he was doing and as far as thinking he clearly wasn't doing that either!" He shouted "you almost got yourself killed you stupid little flea! I should've just let them eat you!"

"Hey don't go all rabid wolf on me." I shot back "I was handling myself just fine."

"Yeah would've handled it fine as a meal."

"I don't know why they were after me anyways. I thought they want Bella. What the hell did I do to 'em?" I argued.

Seth came jogging around the corner of the house when he heard all the commotion. His eyes went wide when he saw my bike and my overstuffed backpack.

"Oh crap," he muttered

"Oh crap is right Seth, your stupid buddy here decided to go for a bike ride and almost got himself eaten," Jacob growled at him and Seth's head dropped in shame, like a little kid getting scolded by a teacher.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I didn't do anything to them! I was minding my own business! Who declared it 'randomly attack the vampires?! You guys said there hadn't been any sign of the pack. Forgive me if I took that meant going the opposite way of the reservation to a completely different town was a stupid idea."

Jacob looked at me in shock then at Edward

"You didn't tell him?!" He exclaimed, accusingly.

"Tell me what?!" I said loudly

Jacob groaned and glared at Edward

"You really are a piece of work," he muttered, "you're dumber than junior here."

"Hey!" I growled

"I didn't tell him because I didn't want to worry him or make him do something stupid. Clearly, the latter happened." Edward replied shaking his head at me.

"Look someone better explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!"

Seth winced and stepped closer to me.

"Chris," he said carefully "look, there's a big reason why I left the pack and came with Jake."

"Go on," I growled glaring at my brother and Jacob. I knew they had both kept something important from me and I didn't like that at all. And to know that Seth, my best friend had kept it from me too, that was the last straw.

I've gotten used to Edward trying to keep things from me, Jacob I trust him about as far as Bella could throw him, so betrayal from those two doesn't surprise me, annoys me yes, but no surprises.

But Seth and I are friends, we've become best friends in the last few months and there's a trust developing between us that only comes from friendship and the very basis for that friendship may have just been broken.

"When Sam found out about Bella he began formulating a plan of attack. How we would take out Bella and her baby."

I nodded we all knew that, well 'cept Bella herself, Edward was making sure to keep that from her though Bella is not an idiot I'm sure she knew something was going on. Seth, Jacob, and Leah being around, yeah she knew, I know why Edward was trying to keep it from her, but I also know it's pointless.

"Yeah your point?"

Seth looked miserable telling me this like he thought he was betraying our friendship somehow.

"Chris the truth is Sam wanted to use me to get you to drop your guard long enough for him and Leah...to...to" he stumbled over the words but I figured them out.

I dropped my bike to the ground and followed it down, sinking to my knees in disbelief. Seth seemed unable to continue so Jacob picked up.

"Sam knew you could manipulate our emotions, he knew you'd be the most dangerous one to the mission, make the pack vulnerable, make it so we wouldn't want to kill Bella, because of that Sam wanted you eliminated first."

"Bloody hell," I muttered. Because of my ability, it takes a helluva lot to surprise or even scare me, but this one definitely did.

"I couldn't help kill my best friend," Seth explained "and I wouldn't let anyone else do it either. So I came with Jacob to protect you guys."

"You're still priority number one kid, Sam still figures they take you out, their job will be easier. They've practically got a bounty out on you. Not to mention, he figured aside from your changing our emotions, you'd be the easiest to take out first, easiest to get to that is."

I growled, I hate being reminded of my size, especially compared to my brothers, I know Jacob wasn't trying to be cruel with his words, but they seriously weren't helping his case either.

Edward walked over and took my backpack. He opened it up and rolled his eyes, before his face went sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Chris," he said "this was my fault."

"Don't apologize Edward, it means nothing, the truth would've been more affective. You should have bloody told me!" I growled at him. "You shouldn't have kept that from me, I'm not some stupid little kid who needs to be babysat and I'm not some reckless nutter who will go looking for a fight, I thought you were my brother, I thought you'd at least know me well enough to tell me, to bloody trust me."

Edward's face went stiff and his shoulders dropped a little when I mentioned him as my brother, he's felt so guilty the year or so when it comes to our family, mainly because of how many times he's turned his back on us over Bella.

"Chris don't be like that,"

"Don't be like that?! You bloody lied to me Edward, in trying to protect me you could've gotten me killed, you're making me look the fool." I paused my anger swelling faster than I could contain it. "Do mum and dad know?" I managed to growl out between gritted teeth, I wasn't sure I really wanted an answer to that one, it was bad enough to know that my brother hadn't trusted me and had lied to me, to know that my parents had done the same thing was not going to help.

"Carlisle does yes, we figured it was safer if we didn't tell Esme." Edward paused "now I'm thinking telling mom might have been a good idea if it kept you home."

"Right yeah let's tell mum, let's tell Alice, Jasper, Emmett, the whole bloody world, let's tell Bella for Christ sake, but make sure we don't tell Chris, clearly he can't handle this. Clearly we all think he's mentally unstable." I growled.

Jacob had averted his eyes, like he was uncomfortable to be in the middle of this, Edward was trying to regain some ground, but he was failing miserably, and Seth, Seth looked ashamed and apologetic, but wasn't getting the bigger picture here.

"You're safe only if you're here, out in the woods you're fair game Chris." Seth added

"Right," I muttered "fine," I grabbed my bag back from Edward and tossed it to Jacob, hard. "Anyone needs me I'll be in the garage. An' no one better need me!" And with that I picked my bike up and wheeled it towards the garage. I could feel the three of them staring at my back but I didn't turn around. I wanted nothing to do with any of them at that point.

I felt betrayed and honestly hurt, I was also afraid if I stayed and talked to them, I'd say something I would regret. I didn't understand why they hadn't told me, why they hadn't trusted me. Did Edward really think that I was stupid enough to go out and annoy the wolves just because?

I may joke around and take risks, but that was a risk I wouldn't have taken had I known. It didn't matter how many times they apologized, I wasn't going to accept their apology right away…Scottish pride, it goes a long way and well takes a long time for that wounded pride to heal.

I honestly don't know what made me feel worse, the fact that my best friend and my brother had kept something this big from me or the fact that I was on a werewolf pack's hit list. Edward had said that Carlisle knew, so that was one more person who had kept this from me.

I felt my anger growing, I had known something was up, the look that Jacob kept giving Edward that first night they came running into the yard. I blame myself on that particular one though, I was too focused to properly profile, I had purposely ignored the looks because I was more concerned with Bella's safety.

I glanced towards the door that leads into the kitchen, speaking of Bella, her and Rose were probably wondering where I was. I hadn't told anyone I was going into town, I hadn't wanted to worry them…but was there more to that, had I known deep down that leaving our property was a bad idea? Was I just kidding myself into thinking it was safe?

That didn't change the fact that I'd been lied to, that something extremely important had been kept from me.

This just made me more angry, I could feel it swelling up inside me and I seriously wanted to hit something, I don't have a temper, at least I've never thought I did, but this whole thing had made me hit my breaking point. I knew I had to focus on something else, had to find a quick shift into something that would calm me down.

I knew instantly what would calm me down, I wanted to go to Neah Bay, I wanted to look out over the ocean from my favorite cliff, jump off that cliff into the ocean and go down as deep as possible…stay there until I could calm down.

I knew this was out of the question, the wolves were still out in the woods, lurking, waiting to destroy us, well, apparently me. I knew that meant I was going to be housebound. Instead of calming down because I was picturing my favorite spot in the world, it had the opposite affect and I felt my anger swelling up again, this time because I was under house arrest, all because of the bloody wolves.

"Bloody hell," I hissed, instead of punching something like I really wanted to, I settled for kicking something.

Rose had left the metal raisers out, we use them when Emmett's not around to get the cars up quickly, without using the lift. They were also easily replaceable so I had no qualms about kicking one of them as hard as I possibly could, sending it flying out of the garage towards the woods. It's better than kicking one of the cars or kicking my large tool chest out into midair.

"HOLY CRAP!?" Seth's voice exclaimed as he peeked around the corner of the garage, "dude that thing almost hit me, I had no idea this was a fly zone." I didn't answer my friend, at least not with words, I growled at him and turned my back on him. Pretending to be fascinated with the hood of Edward's Volvo. "Chris come on please don't be mad, look I wanted to tell you, but Jacob thought it was better if it came from Edward or Carlisle, and they were afraid if you knew, you'd…you'd well try to keep the pack away from here, by any means possible."

"I'm warning you Seth, leave me alone," I replied

"Why, you going to kick me like that metal thing?"

"Maybe," I growled back "keep bugging me and we'll find out."

I could practically feel Seth roll his eyes at me.

"Come on Chris, I'm sorry, I'm apologizing here."

"I don't want to hear it right now, you guys lied to me, you guys shouldn't have kept that from me…you shouldn't have kept that from me."

Seth was quiet for a few seconds, and if I couldn't hear him or smell him for that matter, I would have sworn he left the garage. I slowly turned around, Seth was sitting on the floor, like he was sulking and suddenly I felt really bad for snapping at my best friend. Granted I was still pissed as all hell at him, but I hated to see that literal pathetic puppy face.

"I wanted to tell you, believe me, but Jacob and Edward, what they said made a lot of sense, that telling you would be a bad idea."

I sighed and leaned against Edward's car

"Go on," I said softly, giving him the chance I had been refusing to give moments before. I took a deep breath "why me?" I finally asked "why would Sam figure I was a bigger threat than Emmett or Jasper. Sam has seen them fight, he knows how strong they are, both of them have a stronger battle sense than anyone in our family, he knows that doesn't he?"

Seth didn't reply for a second, then he nodded

"He knows, but he also looked at the bigger picture,"

"The bigger…picture?" I repeated "what bigger picture?"

"You're ability, he knows you can sense our emotions when we're wolves, he also knows that given the chance you can alter those emotions."

"Yeah maybe on one or two of you and only for a brief moment, I could certainly never handle the entire pack."

"Sam figured it was to much of a risk, if you had the chance to change even one of our minds about attacking…B-Bella, you had the potential to do the same to the entire pack. In Sam's mind, you're the biggest threat of the Cullen family, at least to the pack." Seth paused and let that sink in, "I-I'm sorry Chris," he whimpered a little and I knew how hard this must have been for him.

"Look, Seth I'm still pissed as all hell that you didn't tell me right out, but I get why you didn't and…you were only doing what you were told, it's Edward, Jacob, and even Carlisle who I'm really pissed at."

"If I tell you something, you promise not to get mad at me again?" Seth asked cautiously I shrugged it was the best answer I could give because I wasn't making any promises "Sam had this whole thing planned out, and think you should know how it was supposed to go down."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy this at all, but I also was grateful that Seth was willing to repeat the earlier discussion, I was way too pissed off outside to listen properly and I knew deep down I really needed to know exactly what the pack was planning.

"Go on," I replied and Seth nodded

"Sa-Sam was going to use me as a distraction, he figured you'd let your guard down around me, that would give him and Leah the chance to come at you, then the three of us would take you out."

I slowly slid to the floor, my knees buckling from under me as Seth's words played over and over in my mind.

"Seriously?" I asked slowly and Seth nodded

"Yeah, Sam wasn't taking any chances, you were priority number one, take you out, then the rest of the pack could focus on everyone else." Seth paused "I wasn't going be to be used as a tool to kill you and I wasn't going to kill my best friend. When Jacob managed to break from Sam's orders, I didn't even hesitate to follow him." He paused again "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry Edward and Carlisle didn't tell you either, they were probably trying to protect you, they just didn't think it all the way through."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a little longer, I'm not ready to face my parents, and I'm certainly not ready to forgive my brother."

Seth looked out towards the woods for a second before he came back in and tossed me my backpack.

"What the hell is in that thing anyways?"

I slowly stood up, walked over to the bench and dumped the contents out, Seth's eyes went -wide and I swear I saw him drooling a little as his face broke into a huge grin and he smacked his lips.

"I felt bad for you guys so I figured I'd go into Beaver and pick up some junk food for you."

Seth literally slapped his forehead

"You idiot," he mumbled, but I could hear the joking in his voice,

"We've already determined that," I reminded him

He pulled out the giant Hersey bar and ripped off the wrapping, shoving the whole thing in his mouth

"I gotta say," he mumbled around the candy bar "you stupid move is delicious."

"Thanks," I replied dryly, watching him eat

"Oh dude, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be eating this in front of you, I mean you guys can't eat human food right?"

I chuckled

"We can eat it to keep up appearances, but it doesn't go anywhere, we have to er…hack it up somehow eventually." Seth's face went green and he stopped mowing down the chocolate bar "sorry," I added shrugging

"That is so nasty," he replied and went back to eating his chocolate bar "so you don't want any then?" he asked and I shook my head

"Er, definitely no, human food has no taste for us other than gross. Believe me if I could I would join you, I loved Hersey bars as a kid." I paused "and you can eat that right, like you're not going to drop dead of anaphylaxis shock are you?"

"Ana who?" Seth asked

"You know, have a severe allergic reaction to that chocolate and drop dead on me."

"Why would I drop dead from eating chocolate?" I raised my eyebrow and waved my hands gesturing to what I thought was pretty obvious, it took Seth a few seconds to understand what I was talking about "ohhhh, the whole wolf thing, yeah no I'm a chocoholic, haven't dropped dead yet.' Seth explained, he eyed the bag "dude did you get rice cakes?"

"Uh, yeah, they were in the snack food aisle."

"No one eats rice cakes willingly."

"But they were in the snack aisle," I repeated "why put them there if no one is going to eat them. Seems like it be a waste of space."

"It was a trick, so suckers will think they taste good. You seriously need to get out more,"

"Yeah I'll work on that."

"But seriously, thanks Chris, you didn't need to do this."

I shrugged

"Yeah whatever," I replied "just enjoy them so I know my sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Seth grinned and nodded as he dove into the bag of Doritos. I rolled my eyes and was about to put on the radio to work on the cars and take my mind off of everything when the garage door flew open, there was Esme standing in the doorway looking madder than I have ever seen her. Seth looked up when the door opened and exchanged a horrified look with me.

"Christian Aiden Cullen, we need to talk. NOW."

"Oh hell," I muttered, sliding off the work bench and heading slowly towards my mum.

"Nice knowing you," Seth whispered.

"It was nice to be known." I replied following Esme into the house.


End file.
